Solos y Juntos
by Ice devil 80
Summary: Tras un accidentes en una misión, un nuevo ser fue creado. El no es solo dos seres vivos, tampoco una sola persona. El es una experiencia, una combinación de sus atributos mágicos y físicos. Pero Natsu y Gray nunca quisieron que esto les pasara a sus cuerpos. Con el peligro de comenzar a olvidar quienes son. Ellos deben olvidan que alguna vez estuvieron solos. (NO yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

**Y NUEVA HISTORIA!**

 **En realidad esta idea lleva tiempo en mi cabeza. De cualquier modo. Será corta, probablemente 10 capítulos como máximo. Aun no lo sé. Pero de algo es que si estoy seguro.**

 **Este fic es solo AMISTAD. No confundan esto con algo que no es. Le hablo a usted Gratsunaru.**

 **También es mi forma de decir que ya estoy HARTO e tanto nalu, gruvia, jerza. Y todo eso. Últimamente veo que hay puras historias de romance o algo por el estilo en los Fairy Tail Fanfiction Archive. Y como yo no soy de romance y todo eso.**

 **Ya me canse de que solo haya romance. No estoy diciendo que las historias sean malas. Es solo que lo que me llamaba la atención fueron aquellas historias donde hay aventura, misterios cosas que últimamente ya no hay en los fanfiction de Fairy Tail. Así que este es mi pequeño aporte a los archivos. Y si los tienes, solo hay romance o… cof… sexo.**

 **Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia también es una forma de explicar futuros acontecimientos de mi historia principal. Es algo así como un experimento y un adelanto. Pero de cualquier forma. Esta historia NO está ligada a "El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo"**

 **Que quede claro que el nombre de la "Fusion" de Natsu y Gray se llamara Gratsu.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque es la mejor combinación de nombres de estos dos. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con el BL, si eso es lo que piensas, pues empieza a mover ese mouse y dedo al botón de "Atrás" de tu computador o celular. El nombre fue solo capricho, no, y digo, NO es Yaoi. Solo uso el nombre, no quiere decir que será BL.**

Natsu hablando/ pensando "Estoy encendido/ _estoy encendido"_

Gray hablando/ pensando **"Cerebro de llama/** _ **Cerebro de llama"**_

Gratsu hablando/ pensando **"Esto es una fusión/** _ **esto es una fusión"**_

Persona normal hablando/ pensado "La tarta de fresa me encanta/ _La tarta de fresa me encanta"_

Dragón/Demonio/ hablando/ pensando " **Deja un review humano/** _ **Deja un review humano"**_

Magia " **Karyū no…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

" **Solos y Juntos"**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un cuerpo. Dos mentes**

Fuego

Fuego quemando hasta las cenizas un edificio, gritos de guerra y choques de espadas, mugidos de vacas y muchos Aye se podían escuchar en esta solitaria noche. Pero después, repentinamente todo se quedó en silencio.

¡KA-BOOMMM!

Que estaba pasando? De repente el edificio solo exploto! Que paso en el interior de la edificación? Nada era congruente, los sonidos eran extraños y confusos. Gritos de júbilo se escuchaban a lo lejos opacando dos gritos femeninos que gritaban el nombre de dos personas.

Quienes eran? A quien llamaban? Les paso algo? Porque todo estaba tan oscuro y no se podía mover?

" **Ugh… ¿Qué es esto?"** Dijo una voz masculina un poco ronca.

Parpadeo para despejar su mente, todo estaba borroso. No sabía que pasaba, pero estaba confundido. Lo primero que vio fueron sus pies. Botas negras protegían sus pies del suelo, llevaba un pantalón holgado de color negro metido en las botas, podía distinguir una cadena unida a su pantalón.

 **"Wow… ¿Por qué tus…?** ¿Por qué mis sandalias son tan pequeñas…?" Miro confundido dos sandalias negras cerca de sus pies. La cifra estaba confundida. Miro sus manos como para tratar de entender que pasaba. Su mano derecha tenía una pulsera gruesa de color negro, su mano izquierda tenía una pulsera de metal. Muy similar a la de un cierto mago de…

" **¿Pero qué demo-?"** Miro a su alrededor alarmado, vio un arroyo cercano. Con pasos tambaleantes este se acercó. Viendo su reflejo se sorprendió de ver que no tenía camisa, su cuerpo era tonificado y musculoso. En su pectoral derecho, estaba la marca del gremio de Fairy Tail, _su_ marca. Pero esta no era del color que debe ser, azul marino, como siempre, ahora era de un color entre morado casi llegando a ser negro. Su hombro derecho parecía presentar lo mismo, una marca de Fairy Tail del mismo color.

"¡¿Gray?!" Grito tomando un collar en forma de espada con una piedra en medio entre sus dedos.

" **¡¿Natsu?!"** Volvió a gritar tomando con su mano izquierda una bufanda blanca con un patrón de escamas que recuerda un poco a un dragón.

Se miró rápidamente en el riachuelo, vio su reflejo en estado de shock. Su rostro tenia facciones agudas, salvajes si se le puede decir, pero sus ojos eran caídos, como los del mago de hielo. Sus pupilas eran rasgadas y su iris de color azul oscuro. Su cabello es en la parte inferior de color rosa, mientras lo demás va en color negro azabache. ( **N/A:** Como Gotenks, parte del pelo morado de trunks y negro por parte de goten)

" **¿Qué diablos está pasando?/** No lo se… lo ultimo que recuerdo" El azabache con pelo rosa jadeo. Rápidamente se pudieron de pie. Cayendo poco después por la falta de equilibrio. **"¡Las chicas!"**

" **Tenemos que regresar con ellas. ¿Natsu donde están las chicas?"**

"¿Como quieres que sepa?"

" **¡Usa tu nariz estúpido!"**

"¡No me llames estúpido!"

" **¡Entonces úsala-!"**

El hombre con dos mentes se agarró la cabeza adolorido. Tanto fue el dolor que tuvo que arrodillarse y golpear el suelo para calmarse.

" _ **Ugh. Maldita sea ¿Estas bien?"**_ Pregunto Gray mentalmente.

" _Lo estoy. Ese fue el dolor de cabeza más grande que he tenido"_ Aseguro Natsu. El hombre de dos mentes se sujetó la cabeza, todo se volvió oscuro.

En la oscuridad todo estaba calmado. Solo el ruido del riachuelo se podía escuchar, hasta que… ya no se escuchó nada.

Ambos magos se sorprendieron de encontrarse uno frente al otro. Vieron a su alrededor y lo único que se veía fue un panorama libre de cualquier cosa. No había absolutamente nada, no árboles, agua o cualquier cosa vivía, solo… nada.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Natsu e inmediatamente se cayó al escuchar eco en ese lugar vacío. Su mirada se posó sobre el mago de hielo.

Gray hacia su mejor esfuerzo para descubrir como terminaron en esta situación, porque es obvio que Natsu no pensara en nada y alguien tiene que ser el cerebro aquí. Trato de recordar que paso, todo lo que recuerda fue a Natsu y el corriendo hacia una gema brillante en medio de un salón gigante, un círculo mágico negro debajo de sus pies y varias personas orando en un idioma que él no reconoció. Luego de que él y Natsu tocaran la gema, hubo una enorme explosión y luego de eso nada.

Nada de nada.

Ahora se encuentra con que él y Natsu parecen compartir un solo cuerpo o eso parece. Podrán separarse o paso algo que hiso un nuevo cuerpo y sus mente fueron puestas ahí. El solo pensar eso manda escalofríos al mago de hielo. Y de toda la gente, en todo el mundo mundial, lo ponen con el idiota cabeza de fuego?! Alguien debe salir herido de esto.

Miro a Natsu, el idiota estaba, como siempre, despreocupado de la situación. En secreto, Gray envidiaba a veces tener más neuronas que Natsu. Porque pensar y descubrir que paso prácticamente lo tenía que hacer todo él solo.

Permanecer despreocupado de la vida es algo único del caza dragones, de eso el mago de hielo está tan seguro como un canguro.

" _ **¡Natsu ven para acá!"**_ Grito al ver que el idiota comenzaba a irse y su figura comenzaba a ser nublosa.

" _¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy explorando este lugar?"_

" _ **Cállate y escucha"**_ Dijo irritado.

" _¡Tu no me dices que hacer paleta!"_

Ambos magos se sujetaron la cabeza cuando una jaqueca fuerte sacudió sus cabezas y el entorno que tembló como si pasara un terremoto. En este momento, Gray se dio cuenta de algo. No podían pelear entre ellos. Pelear significa un dolor insoportable para los dos. Eso quiere decir que tienen que permanecer tranquilos? Como si eso fuera posible! No con los dos de ellos! Lo más tranquilo que pueden estar, es insultarse y uno que otro suave golpe. Pero hasta ahí, si no está Erza para detenerlos, seguramente una pelea entre ellos puede llevar días.

Y por la reacción de este lugar. El solo estar molestos con el otro desencadena un dolor en sus cabezas, como si les dijera que no hay que pelear. Esto comenzaba a ser muy molesto. Natsu y Gray raramente pueden permanecer en un mismo cuarto y no tratar de matarse entre ellos. Porque como todos saben. Ellos se _odian_ entre ellos. Fueron opuestos. Hielo y fuego. Dos opuestos que no pueden estar cerca del otro.

Los que a Gray le gustaba, Natsu lo odiaba y viceversa. Mientras que a Natsu le gustan las aguas termales, por su alta temperatura. Gray prefería un chapuzón en algún lago o rio frio en la naturaleza. Natsu le gusta el picante, Gray lo odia. Gray le gusta el helado, Natsu odia cosas frías. No hay nada en común entre ellos, bueno solo el único pensamiento de ser más fuerte que el otro.

Por fuera de eso, ambos se odian a muerte. Gray estaba seguro que Natsu no lo perdono del todo con el incidente con la mujer y su dragón mecánico. Aunque eso fue culpa del idiota por olvidar su promesa. Además Gray no perdono a Natsu por muchas otras cosas que pasaron en el pasado.

Ellos se odian, así es como funciona su relación. Rivales que compiten todo el tiempo y cuando no lo hacen, se odian con una intensidad que solo el miedo hacia Erza controla.

" **Cálmate por un maldito momento Natsu. ¿No vez que si peleamos esto se hace peor?"** Dijo extendiendo los brazos refiriéndose a todo su entorno.

"Tu empezaste"

" **No comencemos a pelear, mi cabeza me está matando"**

"¿Qué? Muy débil para soportar un pequeño dolor de cabeza veo"

Todo el lugar se agito una vez más, y ambos magos se sujetaron la cabeza.

" **¡Deja de hacer eso! Escucha. No hay que pelear. Eso solo hace que el dolor sea más fuerte. Aparentemente este lugar nos está diciendo que permanezcamos tranquilos. Si peleamos nos lastima y nos hace jugo el cerebro. ¿Entiendes? No hay que pelear. Mira, ni siquiera estoy tratando de insultarte, no lo hagas mas difícil Natsu"**

"Está bien, lo siento"

" **Bien, ahora…"** El azabache cerró los ojos, reflexionando sobre su próximo movimiento. **"Deberíamos ir con las chicas. Ellas probablemente deben preguntarse dónde estamos y tal vez, solo tal vez sepan que nos pasó"** Dijo seriamente.

Natsu se rasco la cabeza confundido. No entendió nada. "Espera, ¿Por qué estas tu dando las ordenes?" Pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

El mago de hielo hiso, realmente hiso su mejor esfuerzo para no estrangularlo ahí mismo. **"Obviamente no estás pensando en una forma para salir de esto. Así que si tienes una mejor idea pues dila. Soy todo oídos"**

"No, tu eres puro hielo"

" **Natsu"**

"Bien, vamos con las chicas"

Ambos cerraron los ojos. Al abrirlos, se dieron cuenta que regresaron al cuerpo que desgraciadamente aun comparten. Gray solo deseo que todo fuera un sueño y que de verdad no estuviera atrapado con Natsu en este cuerpo que aparentemente es la combinación de ambos. Esto esta tan mal en muchos sentidos.

Con los pies temblorosos, el hombre de dos mentes se levantó. Se dio cuenta que es bastante alto. Probablemente llegando a medir casi lo mismo que Laxus si es que lo coparan. Esto es obviamente algo dado por Gray, ya que Natsu, para su disgusto. Es el más bajo de sus amigos hombres. ( **N/A:** Yo lo digo en serio. Desde que Natsu es más bajo que Gray, y que todos los demás magos masculinos muestran ser más altos que Natsu, la mayoría)

Camino por el bosque, tropezando de vez en cuando. Una que otra vez hablando consigo mismo. Para Natsu y Gray se sentía raro. Compartir un cuerpo es raro. Ninguna experiencia antes de este día era tan rara, lo más cercano a esta situación fue el cambio de cuerpo que vivieron tiempo atrás, con Natsu cambiando de cuerpo con Loke y Gray con Lucy. Pero aun en ese momento cada quien tuvo su propio cuerpo. Esto no se parecía en nada. Lo peor que pudo pasar, paso.

El hombre de dos mentes comenzó a pensar como si fuera un solo individuo y no dos. Preguntándose su razón de existir. De porque su "nacimiento" se debió a un error de dos magos. Mirando a sus manos como si estas fueran Natsu y Gray. La mano izquierda tomaría el nombre de Natsu. La mano izquierda tomaría el nombre de Gray. Era tan raro.

Luego de un raro llegaron al pueblo. En decadencia se le podría decir. El pueblo estaba casi desierto de personas. Las pocos personas que valientemente salían a la calle se escondían rápidamente del desconocido. Natsu y Gray ya sabían de esta actitud. El Gremio Oscuro que se había instalado cerca de este pueblo había aterrorizado a los aldeanos a un nivel en el que ya no confían ni en las personas, ni en salir en la noche.

Pues según el alcalde, quien solicitó la ayuda de un gremio, los miembros del gremio secuestraban entre niños menores de 10 años a mujeres no mayores de los 20. Según lo que decía la misión. Se debía detener el ritual satánico que se llevaba a cabo en aquel edificio y, si fuera posible, rescatar a quienes aún seguían vivos. Pues los magos oscuros los usaban como sacrificios a un demonio.

El equipo de Natsu, compuesto por Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy y Charles habían tomado la misión de acabar con el ritual. Esta misión era considerada Clase S y solo pudieron hacerla gracias a que Erza es una maga Clase S. Pero todo era diferente de lo que decía la misión.

En realidad, todos estaban sumisos bajo la dictadura de los magos oscuros, no se quejaban, nadie decía nada. El alcalde temía que su pueblo terminara como un pueblo fantasma, sin personas que la habiten. Esta misión no fue clasificada como Clase S por la gran recompensa, fue todo lo contrario, la paga era baja. Pero la complejidad e importancia de la misión era demasiado difícil.

Según información dada por el alcalde. Los magos del Gremio Oscuro Satan Fusion doblegaron la voluntad de sus habitantes, teniendo poderosos magos maestros de magia de ilusión, magos especializados en magia de tierra y rayo. Su maestro, el pero hombre de todos, como lo describió el alcalde, planeaba un ritual donde se invocaría a un demonio.

No un demonio de Zeref, como todos penaron, no, nada de eso. Fue un verdadero demonio, uno traído directamente del infierno. Nada de que Zeref estaba detrás de esto, este era un demonio real, o creado por el mago oscuro, un demonio con poder que nadie se podía imaginar.

Fuera de Gray, que conocía directamente el terror de un demonio, los demás subestimaban el poder de un demonio traído del infierno. Pero el alcalde les abrió los ojos antes de subestimarlo. Aparentemente, este fue uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio. Cuyos objetivos eran solo la destrucción.

Los magos oscuros tenían absoluta confianza que el demonio estaría complacido por el gran sacrificio de cuerpos que le entregarían, y este demonio les concedería una magia que volvería fuerte a los débiles. Poderosos a los fuertes. Una magia que solo se podía obtener de este demonio.

Los sacrificios fueron hechos con anterioridad, haciendo que para los magos fuera imposible traerlos de vuelta, la sangre de esas personas se solidifico y se unió. Creando una gema de sangre. Que sería el sacrificio final para el demonio.

El hombre de dos mentes parpadeo cuando llego al hotel donde sus compañeras deben de estar hospedadas. Toda la reflexión hizo que la parte de Natsu doliera, porque no está acostumbrado a pensar tanto, cosa que se gana una burla de Gray.

Entro al edificio, la señora viejita de atendía lo vio con desconfianza, pero aún se podía ver en sus ojos una pisca de valentía, no dejándose intimidar por el hombre alto.

" **Disculpe uh…"** Miro a la placa que estaba sobre el escritorio con el nombre de la viejita. **"…Fumioka-san. Vengo como apoyo para los magos que vinieron aquí hace tiempo"**

"¿Te refieres a los jovencitos y los gatos? Si están arriba. ¿Quién los busca?" Pregunto con desconfianza, no podían culparla, dada la situación de su pueblo.

" **Oh yo también soy miembro de su gremio ¿Ve? Tengo la marca de Fairy Tail"** Dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pectoral derecho. Y por si fuera poco también mostro su hombro.

"Hmm…" La mirada desconfiada de la viejita inquieto al hombre de dos mentes. "…Te pareces mucho a los dos jovencitos del grupo, ¿Eres su hermano mayor? No se parecían pero supongo que se podría decir que lo sacaron de sus padres. Adelante puedes pasar, tus hermanos y sus amigas deben estar ahora en la habitación A1-13"

" **Gracias señora"** Agradeció y se encamino a la habitación.

" _¿Por qué dijiste que éramos refuerzos? ¡Eso hace ver a nuestro equipo como si fuera débil!" _ Solo se mostró la parte derecha de la cara del hombre de dos mentes.

" _ **¡Cállate! No nos iba a creer si le decíamos que éramos los mismos que vinieron antes, nos creería locos"**_ Ahora se mostró la parte izquierda del hombre.

" _No me gusta mentir. Además pensó que somos "El hermano mayor" de nosotros, eso fue extraño"_

" _ **Y que lo digas, como si nos pareciéramos en algo. Tks al menos ya llegamos"**_ Dijo Gray mentalmente suspirando porque por fin podrían obtener algunas respuestas.

Parado frente a la puerta, el hombre de dos mentes se detuvo. Que diría? Hola soy Goku! NO, no, no, no, no, NO. Eso no era posible, probablemente Erza trate de acuchillarlo. No podía decir que eran una persona que poseía las mentes de sus dos compañeros. O si?

" _Debiste pensar en algo" _ Acuso la parte Dragón Slayer del hombre.

" _ **¿Por qué debería pensarlo todo yo? ¿Acaso no tienes cerebro o todo ese fuego en tu cabeza lo fundió?"**_ Contrarresto la parte Devil Slayer del hombre.

" _Creí que eras el más listo pero veo que me equivoco. Pero supongo que un muñeco de nieve siempre será un muñeco de nieve"_

" _ **Oh esto es halagador. ¿Acaso Natsu Dragneel está admitiendo que soy más listo que él?"**_

" _¡Cállate!"_

El hombre de dos mentes se agarró la cabeza, el dolor regreso, recordándoles a los magos elementales que debían mantenerse tranquilos. Con un nudo en la garganta, finalmente toco la puerta.

No espero mucho, porque poco después Wendy abrió la puerta. Mirando al hombre de dos mente con cautela.

" **Hey Wendy. Hola"** Dijo forzando una sonrisa. Estaba tenso y no se podía imaginar que podía pasar.

"¿Lo conozco señor?" Pregunto la niña.

" **Mira esto puede sonar extraño pero necesito hablar con Erza y Lucy. Por favor"** Añadió al final con amabilidad.

"Espere un momento por favor" Dijo la caza dragones del cielo cerrando momentáneamente la puerta.

El hombre de dos mentes se tambaleo de lado a lado infantilmente, pero luego la mano izquierda golpeo a su costado. Como diciendo ya para.

"Erza-san dijo que pase" La puerta se abrió completamente.

Dentro Lucy se paseaba de lado a lado con cara pensativa. La maga Clase S miraba al invitado fijamente. El hombre de dos mentes parecía encogerse bajo la mirada de Titania.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunto la maga de armadura.

" **Escucha, sé que esto puede ser extraño pero/** ¡Nosotros somos Gray y yo! ¡Soy Natsu!" De un momento a otro la voz pasaba de ser seria para después chillar.

Pasaron los segundos, minutos y el hombre de dos mentes comenzó a inquietarse. Toda la atención de la habitación estaba dirigida a él/ ellos. Happy dejo de cortejar a Charles con pescado para prestar atención a él/los magos. La gata dejo de lado al gato masculino y se enfocó en escuchar. Lucy dejo de pasearse de lado a lado para ver en estado de shock al hombre de dos mentes. Wendy se llevó las manos a la boca y por un segundo se vio la olfateando el aire, para que después sus ojos se abrieron por una fracción de segundo. Pero Erza….

"¿Esta bromeando conmigo? Disculpe… señor. Pero nosotros no tenemos tiempo para bromas en estos momentos. Nuestros compañeros de equipo están desaparecidos y tenemos que buscarlos, sí que si nos permite…" No espero respuesta de él/ ellos y comenzó a empujarlos fuer de la habitación.

"¡Espera Erza-san! ¡Está diciendo la verdad!" Chillo Wendy parándose con los brazos extendidos delante de la puerta.

"¿De qué hablas Wendy?"

"Su olor… puedo oler a Natsu-san y Gray-san en él" Hiso un gesto apuntando a su bufanda y collar. "Creo que hay que escucharlo. Natsu-san nunca dejaría su bufanda con otra persona"

Esto hiso que las magas y gatos vieran detenidamente al hombre de dos mentes. Estudiándolo de arriba abajo. Erza fue la más lanzada. Agarrando las manos de él/ ellos para estudiarlas. Como vio, cada mano tenía la pulsera perteneciente a los dos magos respectivamente.

Lucy miro su cabello. Dándose cuenta de la mitad inferior era rosa, como Natsu. Mientras que lo demás era negro, como Gray. Los ojos eran rasgados, como Natsu. Pero el color del iris es de color azul oscuro, el color de los ojos de Gray. Y por sobre todo, la bufanda característica de Natsu y el collar en forma de espada o cruz de Gray. Objetos que ninguno de los dos magos perdería o daría a alguien más.

"Quiero respuestas ahora" Exigio Erza. Un resplandor siniestro brillando en sus ojos. Él/ ellos tragaron saliva.

" **Lo último que recuerdo fue perseguir a Natsu para evitar que el idiota explotara luego de que la gema de sacrificio fuera a invocar al demonio, luego de eso solo recuerdo una luz brillante y después una explosión. Cuando desperté… cof, cof… despertamos, y ya estábamos así"**

"¡¿Estas tratando de hecharme la culpa?!"

" **¡Si no hubieras tomado la gema imprudentemente probablemente ahora estaríamos de regreso a casa!"**

"¡Por lo menos yo estaba haciendo algo! ¡Lo único que hacias era gritar "No, no toques eso, puede explotar" ¡Yo no soy un cobarde como tu!"

" **¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Quieres pelear maldito pirómano?!"**

"¡Dale paleta de helado!"

Las chicas y los gatos miraron con una gota de sudor bajando por la cabeza la cómica demostración del hombre de dos mentes. Volteaba hacia la izquierda y se podía escucho un tono molesto e irritante. Volteaba a la derecha y se escuchaba un tono brusco y temerario. Para después el solo ahorcarse mientras otra mano golpeaba su estómago.

Repentinamente él/ellos se sujetaron la cabeza y gritaron. Alarmando a las magas y felinos. Sea lo que sea que les pasaba les causaba daño. El hombre de cabello doble se arrodillo hasta que su cabeza toco el suelo, golpeando este para tratar de aliviar el dolor.

" **Ok… No debemos volver a pelear. Maldita sea siento como si mi cabeza fuera a explotar"**

Y los demás se quedaron viéndolo como si estuviera loco. "¿Pueden calmarse y hablar con tranquilidad? No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo" Dijo Erza haciendo usando todo el control que tiene para no golpear al hombre de dos mentes.

" **¡A-Aye! ¡Lo sentimos!"**

"Es un poco confuso hablar con ustedes… um ¿Contigo? ¡Argh ya no entiendo nada!" Chillo Lucy sujetándose la cabeza.

"Debe haber una forma para saber con _quién_ estamos hablado. No podemos saber quién habla de los dos" Dijo Charles.

"¡Ya se!" Chillo Happy levantando una de sus patas. Aparecieron sus alas y voló fuera de la habitación. Nadie dijo nada, no porque no quisieran, sino porque el gato azul ni les dejo tiempo para preguntar que se le ocurrió.

15 minutos después.

Con una explicación después, el hombre de dos mentes termino sentado viendo a Titania pasear de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando dándoles miradas que los matarían en situaciones normales.

"Sus cuerpos se unieron o más bien se fusionaron y ahora los dos están atrapados en esa forma. Nunca antes había visto esto" Dijo Erza alejándose un poco del hombre de dos mentes para pensar. "Probablemente la explosión de la gema pudo ocasionar esto. el ritual consistía en entregar la gema como sacrificio a uno de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio del infierno. Ellos cumplieron su objetivo de conseguir esa magia antigua o es un efecto secundario de la destrucción de la gema…" Siguió paseándose pensando en más teorías para explicar los acontecimientos.

Wendy tomo su oportunidad para acercarse a él/ ellos.

"No se preocupen Natsu-san y Gray-san. Definitivamente encontraremos la forma de separarlos" Dijo confiada. Una mano se posó sobre su cabeza. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró con la sonrisa de la _fusión._

" **Gracias por tu preocupación, Wendy"** Dijo sonriendo agradecido. La niña se sonrojo y comenzó a tartamudear incoherencias.

"Pero en serio estoy sorprendida. ¿Qué se siente compartir un cuerpo? ¿Natsu? ¿Gray?" La rubio se tomó un momento para pensar. "¿Gratsu?"

" **¿Gratsu?"**

"Gratsu"

" **Gratsu…"**

"Bueno hay que llamarlos de alguna forma. Pero olvida eso. ¿Cómo se siente ser dos mentes en un cuerpo, Gratsu?" Volvió a preguntar con más insistencia, y quienes eran los magos para negarle una respuesta.

" **Se siente extraño. Sabes que eres dos personas diferentes, pero ahora estas junto a alguien"** Gratsu miro a sus manos, más específicamente a las pulseras que los diferencian. **"No me siento como dos personas. Me siento como si yo fuera yo y que Natsu y Gray son como mi mano derecha o la izquierda. Pero mientras Natsu y Gray sigan peleando, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal. Como si su odio mutuo me lastimara, se siente como… si fueras rechazado…"**

La habitación se quedó en silencio, todos veían al hombre de dos mentes conmocionadas. Quien fue el que hablo aquí? No se escuchaba como algo que Natsu y Gray dijeran. Algo estaba mal aquí.

"Wow… eso fue muy profundo… Gratsu" Dijo Lucy en estado de shock.

" **Gracias, pero todavía-"**

"¡Chicos! ¡Ya regrese!" Chillo Happy entrando por la ventana. Con dos paletas de cartón en sus manos. "¡Miren lo que hice! Son carteles para saber quién habla. Toma… err… ¿Cómo debería llamarte ahora Natsu?" Pregunto sumamente confundido, como culparlo?

"Gratsu. Llámalo así, ese será su nombre hasta que solucionemos esto. ¿Alguna queja?" Pregunto con una mirada maliciosa la maga de armaduras.

" **¡N-Ninguna Erza-sama!"**

"¿"Sama"?"

"Bueno no importa. Gratsu mira esto. si Gray quiere hablar levanta este letrero" Le dio un letrero de color azul donde había un dibujo medio bueno y medio mala de Gray en forma chibi. Gratsu lo tomo con su mano izquierda. "Y si Natsu quiere hablar levanta este ¿Fácil verdad?" Dijo dándole un letrero similar exceptuando que este es rojo y con un dibujo de Natsu en forma chibi.

"Eso es una buena idea. Ahora ya no nos confundiremos" Felicito Charles. Happy honestamente parecía que moriría de felicidad por ser elogiado por su crush.

"Es una buena idea. Bien hecho Happy" Los demás supieron que fue Natsu quien hablo porque este levanto el letrero con la cara de chibi-Natsu.

"Ahora es mucho más fácil entenderte o entenderlos. Ugh esto tomara tiempo para acostumbrarnos" Dijo Lucy ya un poco cansada.

"De cualquier forma, esto servirá para comunicarnos. ¿Deberíamos intentar separarlos a la fuerza?" Pregunto Erza cruzada de brazos.

Gratsu levanto el letrero azul. **"Hazlo, no importa cómo, tenemos que ser separados"** Gray dijo solemnemente.

Se levantó el letrero rojo. "¡¿De que estas hablando?! Nos vamos a lastimar?!" Grito Natsu.

Letrero azul. **"Si no intentamos esto, podemos hacer otra cosa. No sabemos si podemos ser separados, ni cuánto tiempo estaremos así. Lo mejor es separarse lo más rápido posible"** Dijo con un tono obstinado.

Letrero rojo. "¡Pero no sabemos que nos ara forzarnos a separarnos! ¡¿Vas a correr un riesgo así?"

Las chicas y gatos miraban entre, divertidas a preocupadas las acciones de Gratsu.

Y por último, se levantó el letrero azul. **"¿No te has dado cuenta? Estamos desapareciendo. Siento como si mi mente se nublara y se perdiera poco a poco. Tu sientes lo mismo ¿No? Estamos olvidando quienes somos"**

Las chicas jadearon. La situación es más seria de lo que se pensó. Los dos letreros cayeron al lado de Gratsu. Este respiro profundamente, calmándose, sintiendo el común dolor de cabeza cuando sus dos mentes discuten.

" **Erza, si tienes que obligarnos a separarnos hazlo. No importa"** De algo se habían dado cuenta las magas, y es que cuando no hay letreros levantados, es porque quien les habla es el hombre que posea las mentes de sus compañeros. Este hombre… es Gratsu.

"No tomemos acciones imprudentes. Debemos regresar a Magnolia. Hay que hablar con el maestro. Él debe saber algo. No voy a arriesgar su estado ahora que no sé qué puede pasar si resultan lastimados. Por ahora… lo mejor que podemos hacer…" Erza se mantuvo callada por unos momentos, para después ver a Wendy. "¿Podrías ver como esta su estado? Algo debemos averiguar si los estudiamos"

"¡O-Oh! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!" Dijo la niña acercándose al azabache rosa.

"No te exijas demasiado Wendy" Dijo Charles.

Un aura verde-celeste rodeo las manos de la caza dragones del cielo. Llevo sus manos primero a la cabeza. Frunció los labios. Se movió hacia el pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón acelerado con anticipación, esperando algo, lo que sea. Llego a su estómago, donde lo único que escucho fue el ruido de alguien que tiene hambre, aquí una pequeña risa se le escapo. Aun en esta situación. El estómago de Natsu no parece diferente.

Después del chequeo, Wendy dio los resultados. "Nada parece estar mal con su cuerpo físicamente. Pero puedo sentir que su magia está cambiando. Ya no es caliente como Natsu-san. Tampoco es fría como Gray-san… es ¿Tibia tal vez? Su contenedor mágico es enorme. Debe ser porque son dos contenedores en uno. No lo se, n-no estoy muy segura si es bueno o malo. Pero su magia nunca la sentí tan fuerte antes" Termino apagando el aura de sus manos. "¡Lo siento Gratsu-san! Debí ser de más ayuda…"

" **Nuh-uh lo hiciste bien Wendy. Al menos ahora se que no pasa nada malo físicamente. Creo que ahora debemos ir con el viejo y esperar que el soluciones esto"** Dijo la fusión de los hombres. Wendy asintió con un rubor de vergüenza en su cara.

"Véanle el lado bueno. Eso pudo terminar peor" Dijo Lucy tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso que se creó.

"¡Aye! Al menos ahora son muy altos. Eso es bueno ¿Verdad Natsu? Siempre te preocupaste de ser el más bajito de los chicos" Dijo Happy.

"¡Happy prometiste que no lo dirias a nadie! ¡Traidor!" Grito Gratsu levantando el letrero rojo y lo utilizo para tratar de golpear al gato que escapo volando.

Todos rieron por las payasadas de Happy y Natsu. Solo por ahora, reírse ayudo a aligerar el ambiente. Esa noche, las chicas decidieron saber más sobre la "fusión" de Natsu y Gray. Haciendo preguntas extrañas para el mago de cabello de dos colores. De vez en cuando preocupándose cuando una pelea comenzaba con el dragón de fuego y el demonio de hielo.

Pero a pesar de eso, Natsu y Gray ocultaban algo. Algo que las magas no sabían. Y solo esperaban a que no terminara mal. Porque ellas no querían ver a sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia sufrir.

* * *

Esa noche en el hotel hubo de cuartos separados. Las chicas en la cama mientras los chicos o chico en el suelo. Ya que Erza decía que no era problema que Gratsu se quedara en la misma habitación. Ya que les reducía el gasto por el hospedaje. Pero aun así, la fusión no podía dormir. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para conciliar el sueño.

Gratsu yacía tendido en un futón al pie de la cama. Jugueteando con los letreros con sus caras en ellas. Para cualquiera, eso parecería solo mero entretenimiento de alguien que no puede dormir. Pero para Gratsu eso era algo completamente distinto.

" _¿No puedes dormir verdad?"_ Gratsu movió el letrero rojo como si este hablara con el letrero azul.

" _ **Tú tampoco puedes dormir"**_ Respondió Gray moviendo el letrero azul.

"… _Se siente raro ser dos personas en una"_ Dijo Natsu.

" _ **Por supuesto. Esto es nuevo y extraño. ¿Pero tu estas bien?"**_

" _¿Qué quieres decir?"_

" _ **Nos estamos desvaneciendo… ¿Realmente estas bien?"**_

" _Yo estoy bien, no me preocupa. Confió en que el abuelo tendrá algo que podrá ayudarnos"_

" _ **Siempre eres optimista sobre todo… ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?"**_

" _¿Eh? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?¡¿Estas dudando de nuestros amigos?!"_

" _ **¡No es eso idiota! Me pregunto cómo fue que terminara todo. Digo… ¿Qué pasaría si algo sale mal al separarnos y terminamos con algo del otro? ¡Me dejare calvo si termino con tu afeminado cabello rosa!"**_

" _¡¿Afeminado?! Escucha paleta, mi cabello es color salmón, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, es salmón. S-a-l-m-o-n. ¡Deja de pensar tanto las cosas! Todo va a estar bien, el abuelo lo solucionara todo, como siempre lo hace"_

" _ **Espero que no estés mintiendo…"**_

" _No soy tan paranoico como un cierto muñeco de nieve que conozco. Todo estará bien, nos separaremos y dentro de una semana estaremos riéndonos de todo esto"_

" _ **Ya lo veremos…"**_

Los letreros cayeron lentamente a medida que Gratsu comenzaba a caer en un sueño profundo. Solo esperaba que para mañana, ellos puedan separarse. Y olvidar esta extraña y anormal experiencia.

Solo hay que esperar.

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo. ¿Qué tal fue?**

 **Este fic es para decirle al mundo. Que NO todo tiene que ser puro romance, una buena historia puede ser solo de misterio, fantasía, aventura o amistad. Cosa que es el caso de este fic. Donde la amistad y la aventura son lo principal. No hay emparejamientos. Tómense un descanso de todo el romance que hay últimamente.**

 **Una última cosa, Gray si posee la magia Devil Slayer. Por si se preguntan, esta magia será importante en este fic, otra cosa es que Natsu y Gray se odian aquí. Si ellos se protegen el uno al otro pero todavía no pueden ni verse a la cara sin intentar golpear al otro.**

 **Sean pacientes con este fic que no estoy seguro cada cuando lo actualizare. Ténganme paciencia.**

 **Dejen un Review si les gusto. No olviden darle Favorite y Follow. Y por último pasen en mi página de Facebook, el link lo encontraran en mi biografía.**

 **Me despido, cuídense y sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ya regrese a esta historia así que mejor evitemos hablar y vamos directo al entretenimiento.**

Natsu hablando/ pensando "Estoy encendido/ _estoy encendido"_

Gray hablando/ pensando **"Cerebro de llama/ _Cerebro de llama"_**

Gratsu hablando/ pensando **"Esto es una fusión/ _esto es una fusión"_**

Persona normal hablando/ pensado "La tarta de fresa me encanta/ _La tarta de fresa me encanta"_

Dragón/Demonio/ hablando/ pensando " **Deja un review humano/ _Deja un review humano"_**

Magia " **Karyū no…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **"Solos y Juntos"**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La Biblioteca Mágica**

"¿Uno de ustedes controla el brazo derecho y el otro el izquierdo?"

"Camina Lucy…"

"¡Espera es un pregunta extremadamente importante!"

Así ha estado toda la mañana, con Lucy preguntando tonteras sobre ambos. Esta mañana se despertó más tarde de lo normal, tomo un baño y se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que fue, eres dos personas per una a la vez, como se supone que funcionaria a la hora de bañarse? Claro no había vergüenza por ninguno de los dos lados. Ellos se han bañado juntos antes, en compañía de Erza por cierto, y en los baños públicos se han visto una infinidad de veces desnudos que ya no importaba. Pero la diferencia está en que ahora comparten un cuerpo, fue tan incómodo. Luego siguió el desayuno. Lucy siguió haciendo preguntas extrañas.

"Se comieron ese gran omelette, ¿Así que a que estomago fue a parar? ¿Comparten el mismo estomago?"

"¡Lucy ya basta!"

"Solo quiero saber que se siente"

Si el desayuno no fue tan bueno. La ropa era otra cosa, dado que solo tenían el pantalón holgado y las botas para vestir, a excepción de la bufanda y collar, no tenían nada más para vestir y sus ropas individuales eran demasiado pequeñas para vestirse. En una improvisación, Erza cof… tomo prestada la frazada de la cama del hotel y quien sabe cómo, hizo una capa para cubrir la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Ahora estaban ahora todo el equipo, en la estación de trenes que los llevaría Magnolia y Gratsu no podía esperar para que el viejo Makarov los separe. Solo había un pequeño problema.

"¡Tiren con más fuerza!" Grito Erza, detrás de ella Lucy y Wendy con la ayuda de los gatos Happy y Charles tiraban con fuerza los pies de Gratsu, porque este no dejaba de abrazar a un poste para mantenerse alejado del tren. "¡Maldición Gratsu suéltate de una maldita vez!"

 **"¡NO!"**

Al parecer, la voluntad de Natsu domino a la de Gray para no entrar en el transporte.

"¡Maldita sea Natsu! ¡Gray más te vale controlar el cuerpo ahora mismo para que podamos irnos de aquí e ir al gremio!" Grito Erza bastante cabreada, si esto sigue así no tendrá más opción que noquearlos.

Dentro de la mente, una escena similar estaba ocurriendo. Gray jalaba los pies de Natsu y este, curiosamente, se abrazaba a un poste para evitar el transporte a toda costa.

 ** _"¡Vámonos ahora Natsu! ¡¿No quieres que nos separen o qué?!"_**

 _"¡No quiero! ¡No voy a subir a ese tren!"_

 ** _"Vamos, mira tal vez ni siquiera sientas nada. Tal vez si tomo control de nuestro cuerpo no nos marearemos"_** Natsu dejo de forcejear y miro con algo parecido a la esperanza en sus ojos. **_"Solo suéltate y deja que tome el control"_** Dijo dejando de jalar.

Natsu lo considero y además, si el resultaba ileso y sin enfermedad de movimiento, tal vez estar así no sea tan malo.

En el exterior, Gratsu finalmente dejo de forcejear y lento pero seguro entro en el tren. Debían esperar un poco para que el tren saliera en su horario y esperar a que entren más pasajeros.

"Honestamente, no importa si esta solo o fusionado, Natsu nunca querrá entrar en un transporte" Dijo Lucy. Se sentaron de la siguiente forma. Lucy al lado de la ventana, a su lado Wendy, en su regazo Charles. Frente a ella esta Gratsu al lado de la ventana, por si acaso, con Erza a su lado y Happy en medio de los dos.

 **"¿Quién es el que esta con este idiota todo el tiempo? Si no fuera porque nunca me enferme en un transporte el idiota nunca hubiera accedido a subir"** Fue Gray quien hablo dado que levanto el letrero azul con su cara estampada. Pero después giro el letrero y paso a ser de color rojo con la cara de Natsu estampada en ella. "Espero por tu bien que sea cierto eso, no quiero ni pensar que pasa si ambos nos enfermamos"

"Um… Gratsu-san, ¿Por qué esta su letrero así? Creí que tenía dos" Pregunto Wendy, su duda era importante, ya que los letreros de ayer ahora estaban unidos.

 **"Me molestaba cargar con los dos, así que hice otro. Este lado es para Natsu"** Dijo el hombre de dos mentes mostrando el lado rojo del letrero. **"Y este lado es para Gray, son dos letrero en uno. Un letrero fusionado"** Termino sonriendo de lado dándole vuelta al letrero y mostrando una vez más el lado azul.

"jejeje chiste de fusión" Rio en vos baja la niña del cielo.

Se escuchó el silbato del tren, indicando que ya van a partir, las puertas se cerraron y el tren comenzó su viaje. Los miembros femeninos del equipo miraron ansiosas la reacción de Gratsu al transporte, a primera vista todo parecía normal, no había gemidos y su cara seguía de su color bronceado y no ese verde pálido que adquiere Natsu. Se escuchó un bajo gemido, pero no fue de Gratsu, no, este fue de Wendy. La pobre comenzaba a mostrar lo sinos de la cinetosis y esta vez es Lucy quien tiene que hacerse cargo de la niña.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada pero de repente Gratsu se dobló agarrando su estómago con una mano y la otra la pego a su boca. Su cara se volvió visiblemente verde. Se pudo de pie y corrió hacia los baños del tren. Algunos pasajeros hicieron muecas desagradables al oír las horcajadas del hombre de dos mentes al vomitar su desayuno.

"¡Blurrgh!"

"Oh dios, creo que es peor cuando están juntos que separados" Gimió Lucy tratando de que la niña no vomitara encima de ella.

"Nunca… blegh… lo siento… Natsu. Te odio en este momento… ¡Blurrrgh!"

Así que… ignorando a la caza dragones del cielo y al… medio cazador de dragones de fuego el viaje fue lo más pacífico que pudo ser con esos dos vomitando.

 **"Lo juro… nunca más voy a subir a un transporte en mi vida…"** Dijo Gray actualmente en control del cuerpo. Dentro de su espacio mental, él y Natsu descansaban de su tormento, se dieron cuenta que mientras estén ahí dentro las acciones del exterior se sentían en menor rango. **_"¿Cómo rayos soportas eso casa vez que vamos en una misión?"_**

Natsu se encogió de hombros con diversión, estaba feliz de ver al azabache sufrir su misma miseria en cada misión. _"Yo no tenía ninguna opción, Erza siempre me dejaba inconsciente"_ Contesto el peli rosa.

Gray reflexiono sobre esto y recordó que es cierto, siempre que el peli rosa se quejaba del transporte Erza simplemente lo dejo fuera de combate y lo metió en el transporte. Por lo que sus recuerdos dicen nunca hicieron algo para realmente ayudar el peli rosa y su enfermedad de movimiento, claro estaba Wendy pero recientemente ella también comenzó con la enfermedad de movimiento así que su hechizo ya no servía.

 ** _"Lo juro, después de todo esto termine, nunca jamás volveré a burlarme de ti o de Gajeel, o los demás… esto es una tortura"_**

 _"En realidad esta vez estuvimos menos enfermos, recuerdo que siempre que me enfermaba ni siquiera podía moverse"_

 ** _"Quieres decir… ¡¿Todavía es aún peor?! ¡¿Yo ya no soportaba eso y me estás diciendo que es aún peor?!"_**

 _"Um… ¿Sí?"_

 ** _"Eso es todo, nunca más volveré a molestar a cualquier Dragón Slayer por su enfermedad de movimiento…"_**

* * *

Maestro Makarov miraba el cabello de doble color, rosa y negro, el collar de cruz-espada y la bufanda de escamas de dragón. Examino el cuerpo tonificado del mismo alto que el de su nieto. Todo el gremio se encontraba tranquilo, unos viendo al hombre de dos mentes y, algunas chicas ruborizándose por el aspecto del mismo.

"No puedo creerlo…" Murmuro, en toda su vida nunca había visto algo similar, lo más cercano pueden ser los Unison Raid, pero solamente eso. "No tengo idea de cómo revertir esto"

"¡Pero viejo, no podemos quedarnos así!" Grito el hombre de cabello rosa azabache, fue Natsu quien grito obviamente.

"Voy a hablar con Porlyusica, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos… ¿Paso algo en especial durante su misión?" Pregunto esperando algunos detalles que lo ayuden a resolver el problema.

Erza dio un paso adelante. "Durante la misión de rescate, los miembros del gremio oscuro estaban llevando a cabo un ritual, según la información dada por el alcalde del pueblo, el gremio oscuro trataba de invocar a uno de los _Siete Grandes Señores Demonio_ para que les concediera una magia muy poderosa. Ellos habían secuestrado a muchos habitantes del pueblo para ofrecerlos como sacrificio. Logramos interceptarlos pero fue demasiado tarde, las personas se convirtieron en un sacrificio" Erza apretó su puño con demasiada fuerza. "Al parecer, convirtieron a las personas en una especie de gema que invocaría al demonio, Natsu y Gray saltaron hacia la gema para robarla, pero después ocurrió una explosión enorme y ninguno de los dos estaba. Regresamos al hotel para reagruparnos, poco después de las 9:00 Pm este hombre llego afirmando ser Natsu y Gray juntos, después de que Wendy lo revisara concluimos que la explosión o la gema, uno de los dos creo este acontecimiento" termino mirando a Gratsu.

"Una invocación demoniaca… una gema hecha de sacrificios humanos… no se en que estaba pensando esa gente" Dijo con tristeza por esas vidas inocentes perdidas. "¿Supieron algo sobre la magia que querían que ese demonio les concediera?"

"No, solo sabemos que era una magia que probablemente aumente las capacidades mágicas de los magos, pero no estamos muy seguros. De algo estoy segura, es una magia antigua según lo que nos dijo el alcalde del pueblo"

"Magia antigua ¿Eh? Eso nos daría una pista de que puede ser" Dijo el viejo enano. "Por otro lado, quiero que Natsu me conteste esto. ¿Fuera de que estas fusionado con Gray, como te sientes mentalmente?"

"Esa es una pregunta extraña. Mmm siento como si fuera yo, pero a la vez no soy yo, como… ¡Argh esto es confuso, no entiendo nada!"

Makarov asintió. Pero en silencio se golpeó mentalmente por preguntarle al idiota. "Ya veo, ahora Gray… ¿Tu cómo te sientes estando fusionado?"

 **"¿A adonde quiere llegar con esto maestro?"**

"¡Solo contesta mocoso!"

 **"Bien… me he dado cuenta que mientras estamos así no podemos pelear entre nosotros. Cada vez que peleamos sufrimos una jaqueca enorme. Y mientras más seguimos así, siento que cada vez pierdo algo de mí"**

Esto llamo la atención de todos, perder algo de sí mismo? A que se refería? "Explícate" Dijo el anciano.

 **"Bueno, he olvidado mi cumpleaños número 7, lo recordaba muy bien antes de que esto pasara, pero ahora lo olvide por completo, no sé qué paso ese día, ya no sé nada de eso. Otras veces siento que olvido nombres de personas que debería conocer/** ¡Oh yo también! ¡Olvide… oh rayos olvide donde estaba la cueva de Igneel! ¡Olvide que le di a Lisanna para su cumpleaños!"

De un momento a otro, el hombre de cabello bicolor, comenzó a gritar tonterías sobre cosas que habían olvidado sus partes que lo conforman.

"Así que está olvidándose de su vida…" Dijo Makarov, todos dejaron de ver las payasadas de Gratsu para enfocar su atención en el maestro del gremio, incluidos Gratsu. "Mencionaste antes que sientes que estas olvidando quien eres ¿Cierto?"

 **"Si, así es… Natsu y Gray empiezan a olvidar lo que son individualmente"** Makarov entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Natsu cuál es tu color favorito?" Pregunto de repente.

"¿Eh? ¿Para qué diablos quiere saber eso?"

"¡Solo contesta mocoso!"

Mirajane tomo este momento para acercarse al enano maestro del gremio. "¿Por qué tan de repente quiere saber eso, maestro?"

"Tengo una corazonada…" Respondió simplemente.

"Bueno… el rojo por supuesto, es el color de Igneel"

Los ojos de Makarov se abrieron ligeramente. "Bien, ahora tu Gray, ¿Tu color favorito?"

 **"Ugh… Azul supongo"**

El anciano asintió, llevándose su mano a su cara, se masajeo las cienes, ya sentía una migraña venir con este problema. "Es tal y como sospeche. Natsu y Gray, ustedes deben separarse cuanto antes" Dijo seriamente.

"Eso lo sabemos maestro, pero no entiendo por qué quiere que se separen tan seriamente" Dijo Lucy.

"Tengo una teoría. Mientras más tiempo pasen los dos juntos, ellos corren el riesgo de olvidarse de quienes son" Recibió muchas miradas confusas de parte de todos los del gremio. "Lo que trato de decir, es que ellos deben separarse cuanto antes, si continúan juntos de esta forma, Natsu y Gray dejaran de existir"

.

.

.

.

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!"

"¡¿De que esta hablando maestro?!"

"¡Gray-sama no puede desaparecer! ¡¿Qué hará juvia si no está Gray-sama?!"

"Maestro explíquese por favor" Pidió Erza, pero el ruido de todo el gremio la molestaba. "¡SILENCIO!"

Con todos calladitos y quietitos, el maestro miro a Gratsu seriamente. "Ya lo dije, si Natsu y Gray siguen juntos ellos dejaran de existir. Me di cuenta de algo, cuando Natsu toma el control del cuerpo, levantas el letrero rojo, lo mismo pasa con Gray y el letrero azul"

"Eso nos ayuda a saber con quién estamos hablando maestro"

"Si, y es por ese letrero que ustedes no se dieron cuenta. Cuando Natsu habla y levanta el letrero rojo, toda la atención de ustedes mocosos ciegos se dirige al letrero, no al cuerpo. Lo que quiero decir, es que no se percataron de que cambios tiene el cuerpo cuando Natsu o Gray toman el control. Ahí es donde me di cuenta, hice esas preguntas para que cada quien me conteste" Makarov levanto el dedo señalando el pecho de Gratsu y su hombro. "La respuesta está en sus marcas del gremio"

"¡¿Ehhh?!"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Ya no entiendo nada…"

"Ugh esto es demasiado para mi cabeza"

"Si Natsu toma el control de cuerpo, su marca en su hombro se torna de color rojo. Cuando Gray toma el control su marca del pecho se torna azul. Así que Gratsu, tira ese letrero, ya no lo necesitan" Ordeno, el hombre de dos mentes obedeció y lanzo el letrero por la ventana y se escuchó el ruido de algún gato siendo golpeado.

"No me había dado cuenta de esto…" Menciono Lucy.

Wendy asintió de acuerdo. "Ni yo"

"Ahora bien. Lo importante aquí no son las marcas, lo importante es que pasa cuando ninguna de las dos marcas se torna de su color original"

 **"¿Qué quiere decir abuelo?"** Pregunto Gratsu. Se sobresaltó cuando Makarov lo señalo de repente.

"Ahí mismo, ninguna de sus marcas tomaron el color original de Natsu o Gray. Entonces ¿Con quién estamos hablando?" Todos miraron a Gratsu de forma cautelosa.

 **"¿De qué está hablando maestro?"**

"Mira tú pecho y hombro" cumplió con lo dicho, ninguna de las marcas resaltaba el color original, solo ese color morado cerca de ser negro. "Si lo que sospecho es cierto, Natsu y Gray están creando un nuevo ser. Olvidándose de quienes son para crear a un nuevo individuo"

La marca en el hombro se tornó de una rojo intenso. "Realmente no lo entiendo… ¿Voy a desaparecer o qué?/ **Ambos vamos a desaparecer idiota, no eres el único atrapado en esto"** Fue tal y como lo dijo Makarov, el letrero los distraía de ver este cambio en el cuerpo de Gratsu.

"Yo puedo explicarlo" Dijo Mirajane caminando tranquilamente hacia Gratsu. Miro a sus alrededores buscando a alguien en especial. "¿Reedus, puedes prestarme tus pinturas?" Pregunto con una sonrisa de la cual nadie se puede negar.

"Oui" Dijo entregándole su plato con pinturas acrílicas.

 **"¿Qué intentas hacer Mira-chan?"**

"Según lo que dijo el maestro…" dejo frente a Gratsu dos colores en especial. "Vamos a supones que Natsu es rojo y Gray es azul, ¿Bueno?"

 **"En serio… ¿Qué intentas hacer?"**

"Básicamente, el maestro dijo que mientras estén juntos, Natsu y Gray van a dejar de existir. Desde mi punto de vista seria así" Dijo poniendo dos partes iguales de pintura acrílica de color rojo y azul, en medio de estas hiso que se juntaran los colores y comenzó a mesclar. "El rojo y azul cuando se mesclan hacen morado ¿No? Bueno, entonces cuando Natsu y Gray se fusionaron hicieron a Gratsu. Cuanto más se mesclen los colores, menos quedaran de los colores originales, en otras palabras…" Las dos mesclas de clores terminaron de volverse completamente pintura morada y ya no había nada de rojo o azul. "Si la pintura roja y azul formaron el morado, ya no podrán volver a ser los colores que eran originalmente, ya no habrá más rojo o azul, solo morado"

Todos soltaron un rotundo "Ohhhhh" qué bueno que tiene a una mujer tan inteligente como Mirajane con ellos! Hiso todo más fácil de comprender "¿Estoy en lo correcto maestro?"

Makarov asintió. "Eso lo resume todo entonces… deben separarse si no quieren dejar de existir" Dijo mirando a Gratsu.

 **"¡¿Cómo se supone que aremos eso?!/** ¡No quiero dejar de existir, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer!/ **¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? Solo comes, duermes, vas al baño y haces misiones/** Oye idiota yo entreno mucho, ayudo a Lucy con su renta y también-"

"Esto se está poniendo extraño…" Murmuro Mirajane.

"¡Ya basta cabezas huecas!" Grito Erza.

Ignorando todo el ajetreo que se cocinaba en el gremio, Makarov se re pensó todo lo sucedido. Los detalles de la misión, las consecuencias, y también buscando una posible solución. _"En esta situación, debería informar al Consejo Mágico y reportar lo sucedido, pero esos bastardos no moverían ni un dedo para ayudar a estos dos… sin mencionar que Natsu es la principal causa de destrucción que los molesta… el único lugar donde puedo buscar respuestas es…"_

Miro a la batalla campal que se desataba en medio del gremio y sudo por la cabeza, en qué momento se distrajo tanque que todos terminaron peleando. Gratsu de alguna manera termino peleando con Gajeel y Elfman, Erza golpeaba cualquier cosa que se acercada demasiado a su pastel de fresas, Lucy invoco a Loke para defenderla de las mesas, sillas y demás objetos variados que se dirijan a ella, Happy estaba comiendo pescado y Mira solo veía con lastima todo el desorden que tendría que limpiar después.

"¡DEJEN DE PELEAR COMO NEANDERTALES GRANDISIMOS IDIOTAS!" Increíblemente de ese pequeño cuerpo de anciano salió una gran voz que seguramente toda magnolia abra escucho.

El efecto fue inmediato. Con todos tranquilos y quitecitos el anciano sus piro de frustración, sus mocosos acaso no saben cuánto tiene que pagar en reemplazar más mesas, sillas y todo el mobiliario que destruyen a diario, cada de todos los días?!

"Lo sentimos maestro" Dijo Erza terriblemente avergonzada.

"Ahora esto no importa. Escuchen mocosos, hay un lugar donde pueden buscar información. Deben ir a la biblioteca mágica, busquen de todo, demonios, magia antigua, gemas, fusión, de todo. No podemos dejar que dos de nuestros miembros dejen de existir. ¡Somos Fairy Tail y no podemos dejar que nuestra familia sufra!" su grito aliento a todos animándolos a mas no poder.

"¡SIII!"

Gratsu miro a sus compañeros y en el fondo de su mente, Natsu y Gray realmente estaban agradecidos con su gremio, su familia. En su cara apareció la característica sonrisa del caza dragones.

Makarov tosió sobre su puño para llamar la atención de su bullicioso gremio. "Por ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos grupos. Primero, Mira-chan y yo iremos al Consejo Mágico" Dijo mirando a la camarera de cabello blanco. "Mientras que otros van a la Biblioteca Mágica e investigan todo lo que puedan sobre los demonios, magia antigua y gemas de sacrificio"

"¿Por qué ir al Consejo?"

"Debo reportar o sucedido con este caso y también…" La expresión del anciano paso a una muy seria y terrorífica. "Pediré el permiso para interrogar al Maestro del Gremio que se atrevió a poner a mis mocosos en este problema" Termino con muchas venas marcadas en su rostro oscurecido.

"Ya veo… en ese caso estoy feliz de ayudar" Dijo Mirajane.

Makarov asintió ya más calmado para después ver a los miembros de su gremio. "Muy bien mocosos, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Happy, Charles, Gajeel, Lily, Elfman, Kana, Juvia y por ultimo Gratsu, ustedes irán a la Biblioteca mágica" Ordeno finalmente. Los nombrados asintieron.

Por ahora solo importa salvar a sus amigos, no está permitido fracasar de lo contrario sus amigos dejaran de existir!

 **TIME SKIP/Biblioteca Mágica/**

La Biblioteca Mágica es un edificio situado en algún lugar de Earth Land y constituye la mayor biblioteca del mundo mágico donde hay numerosos escritos sobre los distintos tipos de magia del mundo. La biblioteca es un edificio muy alto con forma de cilindro. Es de color marrón con diseños circulares de color más claro y por sus paredes sube una escalera en forma de espiral.

El interior de la biblioteca parece más grande que por fuera. Consta de una gran cantidad de plantas (algo lógico debido a su gran altitud) y con pasillos y plataformas en cada una de ellas. Las paredes están totalmente cubiertas de libros y objetos antiguos, los cuales son utilizados por todos los magos que lo necesiten. Se ha visto también, que la biblioteca posee algunos pasadizos ocultos además de un almacén donde se guardan objetos o documentos más delicados.

Erza volteo a ver a sus compañeros con una mirada autoritaria. "¡Muy bien todo el mundo! ¡Vamos a buscas todo lo que podamos, recopilaremos la información y en base a eso buscaremos una solución al problema!" Miro a Levy y Lucy. "Ustedes dos van a investigar sobre magias antiguas que tengan alguna referencia a una fusión, ¿Entendido?"

"¡Si Erza!"

Paso a Kana, Juvia y Wendy. "Ustedes pueden encargarse de buscar algo relacionado con gemas y sacrificios humanos. Si es posible deseo que investiguen sobre ceremonias e invocaciones de demonios, eso puede darnos una pista. ¿Está todo claro?"

"Por supuesto"

"¡Juvia dará su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a Gray-sama!"

"Y a Natsu también Juvia" Dijo Erza con cara de palo.

"Umm… Si también a Natsu-san"

"¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo Erza-san!"

"Happy, Charles, Lily quiero que se muevan entre nosotros y nos informen sobre avances en la investigación" Ordeno a los tres gatos.

"¡Aye!"

"Mientras no tenga que leer sobre satanismo estoy bien con eso"

"Cuanta con nosotros"

"Bien…" Su mirada atemorizante cayó sobre los miembros masculinos. "Ustedes y yo vamos a investigar sobre estos Siete Grandes Señores Demonio, busquen todo lo relacionado que puedan encontrar y también…" Una espada apareció en sus manos. "Estén en su mejor comportamiento, si llego a saber que destruyeron años en conocimiento de magia se las verán con mi espada, ¿Soy clara?"

"¡A-Aye por supuesto Erza-sama!"

"¡U-Un hombre no destruiría todos estos libros!"

"Geehee no te preocupes Titania"

"¡Muy bien, enfoquémonos en nuestro trabajo y vayamos a salvar a nuestros amigos!" Grito la maga de armadura seguida de todos hacia las secciones que les corresponden.

Conforme las horas pasaban y cada libro que era revisado se sumaba a la pila de libros acumulada en medio de biblioteca. Libro tras libro, leyendo por horas, honestamente era demasiado aburrido para todos.

Erza miro hacia arriba hacia uno de los niveles superiores. "¿¡Happy como van las cosas por haya?!" Grito la pelirroja.

Happy voló lo suficientemente cerca para que la maga lo escuche. "Wendy encontró una libro de clasificación de gemas y sus atributos mágicos. También una enciclopedia sobre todos los tipos de demonios que hay"

La pelirroja asintió satisfecha aparentemente. "Muy bien… ¡¿Qué hay de ti Charles?!" Le grito a la gata blanca unos pisos más arriba.

"Lucy encontró un libro sobre una magia antigua llamada **Magia de Separación Molecular** pensamos que puede ser útil"

"Ya veo, tráiganlo aquí y hazme el favor de decirles a las chicas que bajen, tengo que hablar de este libro" Dijo la maga viendo el libro viejo en sus manos.

 **"¿Encontraste algo verdad?"** Pregunto Gray en control del cuerpo. En realidad no fue difícil convencer a Natsu que le dejase este trabajo a él, ya que este afirmó que era demasiado molesto y tenía pereza de leer.

"Si…" Murmuro. En cuestión de segundos todos los magos se reunieron en un círculo alrededor de la maga de armadura, Lucy a su derecha y Gratsu a su izquierda. "Muy bien, para empezar díganme que encontraron Wendy"

La niña asintió y se puso de pie, sosteniendo un libro de forro azul marino con incrustaciones de gemas variadas. "Entre todos los tipos de gemas que hay, solo encontré una relacionada con la sangre. **Piedra de sangre o heliotropo:** es de color verde oscuro opaco con manchas rojas al rojo pardo. La Sanguinaria se cree que es una piedra mágica de la antigüedad. Se creía que al tocar la piedra, las hemorragias cesaban, por ello, los guerreros antiguos llevaban consigo amuletos de piedra de sangre, para detener el sangrado cuando les herían. Utilizaron la piedra para derrotar a sus enemigos por arte de magia; emplearon habilidades de la piedra mediante el aumento de la fuerza personal. A las Piedras de sangre también se conocen como piedras de valor. Mejoran la fuerza física, aumentan la autoestima y el auto-reconocimiento, y calman la ansiedad"

"Interesante… pero no está relacionado con esta gema que fue hecha de sangre solidificada que usaron esos magos oscuros. Que lleve el nombre de "sangre" en su nombre no quiere decir que sea lo que buscamos" Dijo Erza cruzada de brazos.

Los colores se subieron a la cara de la pequeña caza dragones del cielo. "¡L-Lo siento mucho, solo estoy haciendo que perdamos el tiempo… Lo siento!" Volvió a disculparse, que tierna.

"No, está bien. Puede servirnos de algo después. ¿Qué hay de la enciclopedia de los demonios?" Pregunto ahora mirando a Juvia que tenía en manos os libros.

La maga de agua se movió nerviosa, bajo la mirada de Gratsu ella se sentía como si la desnudaran con la mirada. Si tan solo fuera Gray-sama. "U-Um… Juvia piensa que este libro puede ser útil. Este es un libro de Demonología. Menciona a estos Grandes Señores Demonio."

"¡¿En serio?!"

"¡Pues qué esperas, habla!"

La maga de cabello azul asintió. "Los **Nana Dai Maou** (Siete Grandes Señores Demonio) son un grupo de siete poderosos Ángeles Caídos del Tipo Señor Demonio que están en los altos mandos de la armada oscura, Soldados de Pesadilla se hacen llamar. Cada uno de ellos representa uno de los Pecados Capitales de la religión. El grupo se dio a conocer en el pasado, cuando varios Ángeles del Cielo (incluyendo ángeles de alto rango, como Seraphines y Ophanim) se rebelaron contra Dios, instigados por Lucifer, quien invocó un periodo de oscuridad en el antiguo Mundo Mágico" Juvia y los demás tragaron saliva. Se escuchaba como algo terrorífico.

 **"Continua"** Dijo Gratsu y juvia se sonrojo al verlo.

"Sin embargo, la rebelión falló y los ángeles que se opusieron a Dios fueron derrotados y enviados a la parte más profunda del Infierno donde renacieron como Demonios y Ángeles caídos. Ahora habitan en el nivel más bajo de los nueve círculos del Infierno, en un lugar conocido como el Nido de los Demonios, desde el cual manipulan y gobiernan a los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos que componen el ejército conocido como los Soldados de Pesadilla, mientras planean la conquista y la destrucción total del Mundo Mágico"

Ok, todo se estaba volviendo muy espelúznate.

"Se dice que la existencia misma de los Señores Demonio es la causante de la existencia del mal en el mundo y se sabe que ellos desaprueban cualquier acto de altruismo y aprueban la maldad en todas sus formas. Se sabe también que cualquier Humano, Dragón o incluso un Ángel que es aniquilado por uno de los Señores Demonio no puede irse a descansar al cielo, pues sus almas son enviados al Infierno, donde se convierten en el alimento de los Señores Demonio" En este punto todos temblaban de solo imaginarlos. Incluso Natsu desde el fondo de la mente de Gratsu trago saliva al escuchar esa información. "Normalmente los miembros de este grupo actúan de forma individual, pues su naturaleza entrópica y maligna quizá no les permita trabajar en equipo"

"Bueno, eso es bueno. No queremos que trabajen en equipo y nos maten a todos" Dijo Natsu.

Juvia cerro el libro con una mueca, genial ahora tendría pesadillas. "Esto es todo lo que hay acerca de los Siete Grandes Señores Demonio"

"Mierda, eso fue intenso" Comento Kana comenzando a tomar de su cerveza que nadie sabe en qué momento se la trajo.

 **"¿Qué fue lo que tu descubriste Erza?"** Pregunto Gratsu mirando a la pelirroja.

Esta frunció el ceño y abrió el libro, su apariencia consiste en un forro de color negro, costuras como de cicatriz a lo largo de la cubierta. Se podía ver un ojo cerrado en el lugar donde debería estar una cerradura. Más que un libro antiguo de magia, parecía un diario personal.

"Bueno, pues aquí esta relatado todo lo que buscamos" Dijo. Todos la vieron sorprendidos. "La **Magia de Fusión** , la ceremonia para invocar a uno de los Señores Demonio, quienes son los Señores Demonio, apariencia y poderes…" Erza trago saliva en estado de shock. "¡Este libro lo tiene todo!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Encontramos todo lo que necesitamos tan rápido. Yay!"

"¡Suficiente!" La voz de Erza se escuchó como un eco por toda la estructura del edificio. "Primero que nada, relájense… no canten victoria aun. Lucy, quiero saber que es esta **Magia de Separación Molecular** antes de comenzar a leer este libro"

La rubia asintió abrazando el libro contra su pecho. "En realidad no es la gran cosa, es una magia que separa dos componentes a nivel molecular… excepto… que solo funciona con objetos inanimados, de hecho hay algunos ejemplos, separa el-"

La maga pelirroja suspiro. "Deja eso para después Lucy. Por ahora voy a decirles que es la Fusión. Natsu, Gray pongan atención" El mago de cabello bicolor asintió. "La Magia de Fusión se refiere al método por el cual dos personas se unen para formar un solo cuerpo, el cual es más poderoso que las dos personas por separado. Consiste en que la fusión sea realizada por 2 individuos con aproximadamente el mismo tamaño y mismo poder. Cualquier similitud que ambos individuos tengan será intensificada por su Fusión. El resultado es una combinación de los atributos mágicos y físicos fusionados en una sola entidad" Termino de leer.

"Bueno ahora sabemos que son…" Dijo Lucy.

"Esperen" Dijo Erza. "Aún hay más. Veamos… ¿Hay tres tipos de Fusiones?"

"¿En serio? ¿Hay diferentes tipos?/ **Piénsalo Natsu. Tu Magia Dragón Slayer es un tipo de magia de fuego, al igual que mi magia Devil Slayer es otro tipo de magia de Hielo"**

"Si es cierto. Veamos. Fusión por acuerdo: Este tipo de fusión se crea entre dos individuos a partir de que ambos estén de acuerdo de formar la fusión" Leyendo dos veces la siguiente Erza se sonrojo un poco. "Fusión emocional: Este tipo de fusión se da cuando dos individuos tienen un solo sentimiento el que los une llegando a crear una fusión creada por un acto de amor"

Los más inocentes se sonrojaron y los más pervertidos (Aquí tenemos a Erza, Kana y Gray) alzaron una ceja porque sabían a que se referían.

"Fusión forzada: Este tipo de fusión tiene lugar cuando varios dos individuos son unidos entre sí a la fuerza, dando lugar a fusiones inestables y peligrosas" Erza miro curiosa este tipo de Fusión. "Bueno, puedo decir que ustedes dos son, obviamente, una Fusión Forzada. Chicos, tenemos problemas… aparentemente, esta magia es peligrosa por dos motivos"

 **"Dos motivos ¿Eh? ¿Cuáles?"**

"Comienzas a olvidar tu individualidad y además… esta magia no tiene cura y dura por toda la eternidad" Dijo mirando con pánico al hombre de dos mentes.

 **"Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?"**

* * *

 **Bueno ahí tienen este segundo capítulo lectores. Recuerden pasar por mi página de Facebook, denme un pulgar arriba y no olviden dejar se Review.**

 **Cuenta una leyenda que si no dejas review el autor muere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno ya regrese a esta historia así que mejor evitemos hablar y vamos directo al entretenimiento.**

 **: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste, se pondrá mucho, mucho más interesante mientras avanza la historia, ya lo veras.**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Ya veraz que se pondrá mejor, mucho más siniestro…**

 **Takumi Yousei: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Si eso es alentador, ya quiera saber que pensaran con este capítulo.**

 **MaryUchi: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste! Me esfuerzo, me esfuerzo para que sea la mejor forma de escribir. Tú también suerte con la vida! Que se viene guerra! O eso me dijeron…**

 **Melodiosa: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Convivir sin pelear para estos dos es imposible! Dormir es importante, muy importante. Tranquila, las respuestas vendrán con el tiempo, no muy temprano pero con el tiempo.**

Natsu hablando/ pensando "Estoy encendido/ _estoy encendido"_

Gray hablando/ pensando **"Cerebro de llama/ _Cerebro de llama"_**

Gratsu hablando/ pensando **"Esto es una fusión/ _esto es una fusión"_**

Persona normal hablando/ pensado "La tarta de fresa me encanta/ _La tarta de fresa me encanta"_

Dragón/Demonio/ hablando/ pensando " **Deja un review humano/ _Deja un review humano"_**

Magia " **Karyū no…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **"Solos y Juntos"**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **"La Autora del Libro"**

"Vamos Gratsu, no puede ser tan malo…jaja… b-bueno al menos"

 **"Lucy…"**

"¿S-Sí?"

 **"No estas ayudando"**

"L-Lo siento"

Lucy y Gratsu estaban sentados en una mesa un tanto alejada del gremio. Erza se había ido a su casa en Fairy Hills a investigar minuciosamente el libro de la fusión. Todos habían llegado de la biblioteca con los ánimos muy bajos. Y es que escuchar tremenda información dejo sin palabras a los magos, Gratsu siendo el más afectado. Pensar que estaría siempre así. Y que Natsu y Gray no tienen forma de salvarse lo deprimía.

"Esto es una mierda…/ **Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo"**

"¿Por qué no vamos en un trabajo despejar nuestra mente?" Pregunto la rubia con ánimos, tal una distracción anime a Gratsu.

 **"No tengo ánimos para hacer nada… Natsu toma el control, yo me voy a dormir/** ¡Hey espera! ¡No puedes dejarme solo aquí! ¡Oye! Ese bastardo se durmió…"

Esto… deberías comenzar a acostumbrarse a estas interacciones entre los dos magos elementales. Lucy suspiro. Ojala pudiera hacer algo por sus amigos. Pero que sabía ella que pudiera ayudar cuando se trata de una magia antigua de quien sabe cuántos años lleva existiendo.

"Voy a ir a comer algo" Dijo Natsu levantándose y salir del gremio. Lucy lo miro desde que se levantó hasta que llego a la puerta. Miro hacia la mesa, Natsu y Gray deben sentirse terribles, van a desaparecer. El gremio no sería lo mismo otra vez. Mientras que Gratsu está ahí, se muestran rasgos que pertenecen a ambos magos, pero grastu es muy diferente. Como una mescla de los dos, bueno, por algo es una fusión. En algunos momentos es infantil, en otros momentos increíblemente serios y frio con los demás.

"Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ellos…" Murmuro la maga de espíritus celestiales.

"¿Ojal pudieras hacer algo por quién?" Tremendo fue el grito que dio Lucy al oir un susurro en su oído. Miro hacia atrás para ver a Loke, su espíritu del León.

"¡¿Loke?! ¿Por qué siempre apareces sin permiso?"

"Soy un león, no puedo ser domado" Contesto acercándose demasiado a la rubia.

"No ahora Loke…" Dijo alejándose mirando al suelo.

"¿Paso algo?" Pregunto sintiendo las emociones de su dueña. Esta se mantuvo en silencio. "Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si algo te preocupa. Seré tu almohada que te escucha en las noches y seré donde te acurruques buscando consuelo y…"

"Está bien… veraz, la cosa es que…" Comenzó desde el principio, ella junto a su equipo tomando la misión, la gran explosión, este hombre de cabello bicolor que afirmaba ser Natsu y Gray juntos, venir al gremio buscando la ayuda del maestro. Ir a la biblioteca y encontrar la información que es la causa de la depresión de Natsu y Gray. Tomo alrededor de dos horas explicarle todo, incluso las dudas que este tenía. Sin mencionar que comieron mientras hablaban. Loke en secreto lo sintió como una cita.

"Ya veo… Es un problema" Murmuro.

"Ne Loke, Has vivido por mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?"

"Sip, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Estas celosa de mis otros maestros?"

"¡No es eso! Me gustaría saber tu opinión, tal vez hayas escuchado algo en algún momento. ¿Podrías recordar?" Le pregunto, si solo tal vez Loke pudiera saber algo, con los cientos tal vez miles de años que tiene existiendo.

"En todos mis años nunca he escuchado de una magia como esa. Tampoco nada sobre estos señores demonio, excepto…"

Los oídos de la rubia se movieron. "¡¿Qué es?! ¡¿Sabes algo?!" Pregunto con ligera esperanza.

"No es mucho, pero recuerdo que hace unos 500 años atrás, hubo una mujer que-"

 **"¡Lucy!"** Gratsu entro corriendo abriendo las puertas de golpe. **"¡Mira lo que podemos hacer!"** Se sentó con entusiasmo al lado de Loke, de paso también lo empujo cortando toda palabra que este fuera a decir, y le mostro a la rubia una pequeña navaja hecha de fuego.

Lucy pardeado una vez, dos veces. Se froto los ojos porque no creía lo que veía. "¿Qué es esto chicos?"

 **"Nos aburrimos e intentamos probar nuestra magia, y después descubrimos varias cosas mira esto** " Puso sus manos en posición de orar y en medio de sus manos llamas salieron, al separar las manos un pájaro hecho de fuego salió. Voló por el gremio ahombrando a todos y después de un tiempo se extinguió. "La magia de creación de Gray se mesclo con mi magia y ahora mira, ¡He creado el **Fire Make!"** (Creación de Fuego)

"¡Eso es increíble!"

 **"¡Por supuesto que lo es, bebe! Oye Luigi, ¿Quieres ver algo genial?"** Pregunto ignorando el "Es Lucy" de la rubia. En sus manos una esfera de hielo apareció, al principio no sabían para que era eso. Pero después la esfera comenzó a moverse, sacar púas para después formar una espada, luego se transformó en un águila de hielo. **"Gracias a que el fuego no es sólido, puedo hacer creaciones dinámicas, algo que antes no podía"**

La rubia admiro el animal de hielo y después este salió volando a entretener a Asuka-chan que estaba muy contenta de jugar con el ave de hielo.

 **"Aún no sabemos a qué se debe, pero supongo que es debido a la fusión. Vinimos tan pronto como lo descubrimos. Me pregunto qué más podemos hacer… Tal vez incluso podamos hacer magia Dragón Slayer del hielo. Bueno, mi magia Devil Slayer es mucho mejor por supuesto/** ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas menospreciando la magia de Igneel?!"

"Tranquilícense chicos, recuerden que si pelean les dará una jaqueca"

 **"Uff ni lo recuerdes"**

En ese momento llego Erza. Acompañada del maestro Makarov y Mirajane. Estos al ver a la fusión caminaron hacia ellos. El maestro les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Fueron al segundo piso, en la oficina del viejo. El cuarto tenia runas especiales para mantener el silencio dentro y que nalga salga de esas pareces. Lucy, Loke y Gratsu se sentaron en unos sillones que el viejo tenía en su oficina. Frente a ellos Makarov y las chicas se mantuvieron de pie.

"Es bueno ver que están aquí. Ahora hay algo que quiero explicarles" Comenzó Makarov. "El consejo dio su permiso para el interrogatorio. Mira-chan y yo nos encargamos de eso. Primero, al parecer a este hombre, quien le conto sobre esta magia y de cómo conseguirla fue una mujer. Esta información no ha llegado a oídos del consejo, así que siguiera que sean prudentes y mantengan silencio"

Los chicos asintieron.

"Bien. Hace aproximadamente dos meses atrás, el maestro del gremio había encontrado este libro" Dijo señalando el libro de fusión que tiene Erza en manos. "Sin embargo, este libro no fue tocado. Una mujer se acercó al maestro del gremio, preguntando que deseaban con el libro. El hombre le contesto que no era de su incumbencia. Pero esta mujer le dijo que ella sabía todo lo que se tenía que hacer respecto a esa magia. Le dijo todo, el ritual, la gema y la magia que ellos querían, todo para que no se llevaran este libro de la biblioteca"

"¿Por qué haría eso? Si sabe que cosas se tienen que hacer para ese ritual. Y de las sacrificios que conlleva hacerla… probablemente no les conto sobre los efectos secundarios" Supuso la rubia.

"Eso pensamos también. Sin embargo. Esta mujer se negó a que se llevaran el libro, según el maestro de Satán Fusión ella vendrá aquí a buscar el libro y regresarlo a la biblioteca"

 **"¡Entonces solo tenemos que esperar a por ella y sacarle todas las respuestas!"**

"No es tan simple. Esta mujer es fuerte, venció al maestro del gremio oscuro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No uso magia, solo puro combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no hay que subestimarla" Contesto erza.

"Pero eso no es todo" Dijo el maestro ganando la atención de todos. "Después de que se fuera, el envió a uno de sus hombres a espiarla, la siguieron hasta su domicilio. Sabemos dónde está, nosotros iremos primero"

"Sin embargo hay incoherencias en todo esto" Dijo Mirajane, miro el libro y se lo pido a Erza, esta acepto y Mirajane abrió el libro hasta la última página, donde estaba la biografía del autor. "El nombre que dijo el maestro del gremio oscuro, mas su descripción física concuerdan con la autora de este libro, pero…"

Mira mostro la fotografía de la autora del libro. Se podía ver una mujer, de largo cabello, por la edad del libro, todos los colores se opacaron quedando solo colores morrones.

"Shikasa Azahara, es el nombre de la autora de este libro. Y el nombre que ese hombre no dio, es Shikasa Azahara"

"Pero eso no tiene sentido" Respondió Loke. "La autora de este libro debió escribir esto hace cientos o tal vez miles de años, no es posible que sea la misma persona"

"Pero podemos asumir que se trate de una descendiente. Como lo que hizo Anna con la familia Heartfilia. Los descendientes son parecidos a sus antecesores ¿No?" Dijo Lucy.

"Es una posibilidad, de cualquier forma, no cambia el hecho de que esta mujer es sospechosa. Iremos mañana a su casa antes de que ella venga a nosotros"

 **"¿Por qué no esperamos a que venga?"**

"Según palabras de ese hombre, no importa que digan los demás, ella solo va por el libro, no le importa lastimar a los demás, mientras ella no tenga el libro atacara a cualquiera que se meta en su camino. Por eso es más efectivo atacar nosotros primero" Le contesto Makarov. "Ella puede ser la única que conozca todos los secretos de este libro… tal vez ella sabe cosas que este libro no tenga… hablaran con ella, no peleen, esto no es algo que se resuelva con la violencia. Erza, estas a cargo de este viaje. Les deseo lo mejor"

"Gracias maestro. No se preocupe, conseguiremos hacer que hable"

Con eso dicho todos salieron de la oficina. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Todos quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

 ** _"Esta es nuestra única forma para poder separarnos, no vayas a arruinarlo con una pelea Natsu/_** _No me compares contigo paleta de hielo. Voy a sacarle la información con facilidad"_

 _"Estoy a cargo de esta misión, no podemos regresar sin nada. Todo sea para ayudar a nuestros amigos"_ Pensó Erza.

 _"No es posible que sea ella. Fue hace 500 años atrás… debe ser un descendiente de esa mujer, no hay duda, pero aun así… ¿porque tengo este mal presentimiento?"_ Loke se despidió de sus amigos y regreso al mundo de los espíritus celestiales.

 _"Natsu… Gray… juro que los salvaremos"_ Pensó Lucy con determinación.

 **TIME SKIP/ A la mañana siguiente/**

"Es aquí ¿Eh?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Esta es la ubicación que dio el maestro de Satán Fusión. No le convenía mentir, así que si estaba mintiendo y no es este lugar, vamos a castigarlo" Dijo la pelirroja con un brillo diabólico en sus ojos.

El equipo de Natsu, más Juvia que se escondía detrás de un árbol. Llegaron a la supuesta casa de Shikasa Azahara, estaba en medio del bosque, a las afueras de la cuidad de Freesia. De alguna manera la caza parecía ansión con un toque de castillo, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo curioso era el letrero de un negocio que decía.

 _"Servicio de Exorcista. Matamos a tus demonios y espantamos a los fantasmas. Horario de 8:00 am a 12:00 pm y 2:00 pm a 6:00 pm. Sábados y domingos cerrado"_

 **"¿Están seguras que este es el lugar?"** Pregunto Gratsu.

"Tal vez hoy no esté abierto… es domingo por la mañana, no creo que haya alguien" Dijo Charles.

"No, hay alguien allá dentro, puedo olerlo" Dijo Wendy.

"Entonces… ¿tocamos la puerta?"

"No es necesario, la ventana está abierta" Respondió Erza al lado de una ventana con el vidrio roto. "Deberían repararla cuanto antes, tal vez algún ladrón entre si se queda así"

"¡Fuiste tú quien la rompió!"

 **"Bien, entremos"**

"E-Esperen, esto es allanamiento de morada!"

Nadie escucho a la rubia y todos entraron. La casa era grande por dentro, parecía la casa de alguien que gana bastante, curioso teniendo en cuenta el extraño negocio que parece se opera en esta vivienda.

"Aquí huele a mujer por todos lados…/ **Wow que loco, todos los olores me llegan a la nariz. Sniff…. Sniff… Huele a moho y agua estancada…/** ¡No juegues con mi nariz!/ **Nuestra nariz Natsu, nuestra"**

"¡No huelan la casa de una mujer! ¡Es grosero!" Susurro Lucy, aunque no era realmente un susurro si hablas así de fuerte.

 **"Lucy, no grites, aras que nos descubran"**

Como se atreven estos hombres a culparla a ella?! "Yo no estoy haciendo ruido" Dijo con enojo.

 **"El olor es mas fuerte aquí… debe ser la habitación principal"** Dijo Gratsu. En algún momento llegaron al segundo piso.

"Supongo que es ahora o nunca" Dijo Erza, abrió la puerta de golpe como si fuera la dueña de la casa. "¡Mis disculpas! ¡Pero debo hacer unas-!"

¡FWM!

Algo paso volando al lado de la cara de Erza clavándose en la pared de atrás. Los magos jadearon en estado de shock al ver un par de tijeras clavadas en el muro y por el aspecto dela misma, parece que no es la primera ves que esas tijeras fueron lanzadas.

"Tije…"

"¡¿Tijeras?!"

"Lamento las molestias" Dijo Era cerrando la puerta. "Parece que está ocupada" sangre comenzó a salir de ese corte en la mejilla.

 **"¡No actúes como si nada! ¡Te tiraron un maldito par de tijeras!"**

"¡Sacare mi rostro y el resto de mi cuerpo de esta casa de locos!" Grito Lucy y Wendy la secundo.

"Bien, venimos aquí para ayudar a Natsu y Gray así que…"

SLAM

Erza empujo al chico dentro de la habitación. "…Buena suerte ahí dentro"

 **"¿Huh?"** El chico se volteó a ver a la puerta alarmado. Comenzó a golpearla como loco para salir de ahí. **"¡Oye! ¡Espera Erza! ¡No me dejes aquí con-!"**

 **¡FWM!**

Gratsu volteo lentamente la cabeza, de paso miro el par de tijeras que estaban clavadas en la puerta de madera y trago saliva.

"No sé quién mierda eres, pero desaparece" Cuando finalmente se volteó totalmente, Gratsu tuvo una buena visión del aspecto de la mujer. Cabello largo de color plata que llega por debajo de la cintura atado con una cinta de color negro en la parte inferior. Dos ojos negros como la noche con un profundo ceño fruncido. Cuerpo curvilíneo y delantera de grandes proporciones. Vestida nada más que una camisa de botón de manga larga color blanco y por si fuera poco, solo unas pantis negras tapaban su parte inferior.

La mujer estaba sentada en una silla frente a un escritorio que tenía muchas, pero muchas y demasiadas tijeras.

 ** _"¡Q-Que miedo! Debe ser igual o pero que Erza… p-pero si ella es nuestra única pista para separarnos, tengo que hacerlo"_**

"Sigues reusándote, no tendré más remedio que acabar conti-" Sus palabras murieron en su boca, miró fijamente a Gratsu. Cabello de dos colores, dos marcas de gremio, dos poderes mágicos mezclándose entre sí. Será posible que… "Tu… Eres una Fusión ¿Verdad?"

Gratsu suspiro cuando bajo las tijeras, esta mujer da miedo! Pero parece que reconoció que es un Fusión, tal vez ella si sepa algo. **"Eres Shikasa Azahara ¿Verdad?"**

La mujer suspiro. "Si ese es mi nombre, espera… ¡No esquives mi pregunta, pedazo de animal!"

 **"¡L-Lo siento señora! ¡No volverá a pasar!"** Por reflejo tomo posición de soldado y la saludo como uno.

La mujer de cabello plata se levantó y miro el cuerpo. "Hmmm fuerte, cuerpo tonificado, bonito juego de colores en el cabello, ojos azules encantadores, un ligero olor a colonia. Oh bonita bufanda, collar interesante… pectorales bien definidos. Sí, no tengo duda alguna"

 **"¿Descubriste algo?"** Esta mujer ya sabe cómo solucionar esto? eso fue rápido.

"Bien, te convertirás en buenas manos de apoyo, necesito musculo de vez en cuando"

 **"¿Eh?"**

"Está bien para ti trabajar lunes a viernes y sábado medio día? No trabajo fines de semana pero si tengo un ayudante supongo que…"

 **"¡No estamos aquí para buscar trabajo!"**

 **¡FWM!**

 **"¡E-EEEK!"**

"Ahh *Suspiro* asustar niños sigue siendo tan divertido como antes" Dejo de lado sus tijeras y se recostó en su silla. "Bueno, deja entrar a tus compañeros, supongo que tenemos que hablar"

Una vez todos adentro, sentados y una tasita de te cortesía de Shikasa era hora de comenzar a hablar. Pero entes de eso, esta mujer se puso a revisar a los invitados.

De primero. "Hmm bonita cara, cabello exótico, ruda y fuerte, poco femenina pero aceptable. La armadura refuerza tus dotes… si, una buena jefa" Dijo la mujer sosteniendo la barbilla de Erza. Lo impensable pasó. La beso. "Oh y también labios muy suaves"

Podre Erza, su cabello no era competencia a su cara. Luego… "La ropa revela demasiado. Tus ojos son de un color muy bonito, te cuerpo…" apretó sus pechos. "…Muy voluminoso, si dejas la ropa de zorra podrás ser una buena mujer"

Lucy no sabía si sentirse violada o sentirse furiosa, pero la furia domino a la vergüenza. Quién demonios es esta mujer que está usando mucho menos ropa que ella?!

"Oh que lindo pecho" Pobre Wendy, tan joven y ya no podrá casarse. "Bueno, dejando de lado a tus amigas…" Una mirada seductora paso por las facciones de la peli plata y un escalofrió paso por las chicas del equipo. "…Ese libro que tienes, me arias un gran favor si me lo devolvieras. De hecho, me ahorrarías mucho si lo devuelves a la biblioteca mágica, iba a ir a traerlo a su gremio, pero es domingo y los domingos son sagrados"

 ** _"Parece alguien trabajadora y perezosa a la vez…"_**

 _"No la culpo, los domingos prefiero no hacer nada"_

 ** _"Tú nunca haces nada"_**

 _"No eres mejor, señor los domingos son de misa"_

 ** _"¡Yo no soy religioso! Solo es la forma en como mi madre me educo…"_**

 _"¡Aja! Que patético…"_

 ** _"¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!"_**

Gratsu se agarró la cabeza con dolor, las malditas jaquecas, las malditas jaquecas van a matarlo un día. Por supuesto esto no paso desapercibido por nadie y Shikasa salió disparada de su asiento a revisar a Gratsu.

"Esto no es bueno… eres una Fusión forzada…" Declaro con horror en sus ojos. "¡Tonto! Si ya leíste ese libro debes saber que si eres una fusión forzada correr peligro en que pierdas tu individualidad y aun así se pelean. ¿Acaso quieres olvidarte de quien eras antes?"

 **"Lo siento, me quedare tranquilo…"** Murmuro aun sosteniéndose la cabeza.

"Mira que venir aquí, allanar mi casa y traer con ustedes a una fusión tan inestable… ¿Qué demonios pasa con los niños de hoy?"

"¿Acaso dijiste…" Comenzó Charles.

"…Fusión inestable?" Termino con preocupación Happy.

Shikasa asintió. "Eso es lo que es, una fusión creada sin el consentimiento de ninguna de las dos partes. Los obligaron a estar juntos… ¡A fusionarse!" De repente esta lanzo su silla por la ventana, respiraba con dificultad y se abrazó a sí misma. "Esto está mal… La fusión es una elección, a estos dos… no se les dio elección, no es correcto no es una Fusión. Lamento mucho lo que les esta pasando" Sorprendentemente, Shikasa se arrodillo y pego su frente contra el suelo. "realmente siento mucho lo que les paso"

"Si sabes nuestra situación, deberías ayudarnos" Pidió Lucy. "Sabemos que tu sabes mucho de esta magia, ¿Hay alguna forma de sepáralos?"

Shikasa levanto la cabeza. "No, no la hay"

"E-Es muy pronto para decir eso, tal vez si…"

"Si dije que no hay cura, entonces _no_ hay cura" Corto fríamente. "Si para eso vinieron les sugiero que se marchen. No hay cura para la Fusión, es por eso que la Fusión es una elección, aquellos que quieren estar juntos para siempre son los que escogen esta magia antigua. Personas que no pueden entender eso no son aptas para la Fusión, perderán sus individualidades, nacerá un nuevo ser y este una vez hecho olvidara todo aquello que las partes que lo conforman han pasado. En otras palabras, es completamente nuevo. Sus conocidos, familias, amigos, parejas sentimentales, olvidaran todo. Las fusiones forzadas tienen ese tipo de destino…"

 ** _"Nos olvidaremos de todos los demás…/_** _¡No! ¡No quiero olvidar a mis amigos, a Igneel! ¡NO QUIERO OLVIDAR FAIRY TAIL!"_

"No puede ser…" Jadeo Wendy en estado de shock.

"Natsu y Gray van a olvidarnos… Natsu…" Happy tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Créanme si hubiera una forma de curarlos lo haría encantada pero… no hay, a menos que…"

"¡Aja! *A menos que* hay una forma ¿Verdad?"

"¡N-No! Es demasiado peligroso. Olvídenlo, nunca hablare" Se cruzó de brazos tercamente.

"Bueno nosotros no vinimos para que nos manden de regreso. Por favor, no queremos que eso les pase a nuestros amigos. Natsu y Gray son nuestra familia, no soportaríamos que desaparezcan…" Pidió Erza haciendo una reverencia.

Shikasa evito la mirada de todos, porque no pueden entender que sería demasiado arriesgado. Ni lo hacen los perderán mucho más antes. "No puedo. Quiero, pero no puedo. No es algo que un ser vivo pueda hacer, no es algo que un _humano_ pueda hacer"

"¡Por favor!" Gritaron todas las chicas y los gatos. "¡Por favor ayuda a nuestros amigos!"

"¡¿Por qué son tan tercos?! ¡No hay cura, no hay salvación para una Fusión. No importa cuánto intentes, es imposible quitar una magia hecha por un demonio! Escuchen, la Fusión es magia creada por demonios. Lucifer fue el que la creo, cuando su ejército de demonios era pequeño y débil, esta magia fue creada para fortalecer a sus tropas. Esta no es una magia hecha por humanos, no tiene cura, si dura por toda la eternidad es porque dura para toda la eternidad! ¡La fusión es una maldición! ¡No importa qué tipo de fusión seas, tienes una maldición! Fusiones forzadas se ven obligadas a perderse a sí mismas y olvidar todo sobre quienes los conformaban Fusiones Emocionales no pueden vivir con las personas. Fusiones por Acuerdo tiene que sufrir eternamente con la mente quebrada, no importa si están bien físicamente, no es lo mismo que un brazo roto, una mente quebrada no es capaz de pensar o razonar… las fusiones deben sufrir algo más que existir eternamente"

 **"Que… ¿Qué quieres decir?"**

Shikasa tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos oscuros. "Dura por toda la eternidad, ¿Qué te dice eso?"

 **"Um… ¿Mucho tiempo?"**

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Dura por toda la eternidad, en otras palabras. Si te cortan la cabeza no mueres, si te envenenas no mueres, si tu cuerpo es destruido no mueres. Morirás el día en que este mundo deje de existir" Los magos contuvieron la respiración, parecía que pasaban horas y nadie hablaba. "Las fusiones deben vivir viendo las muertes de sus seres queridos por causa del tiempo, el dolor de perder a alguien, verlos crecer, formar familias, ver que esas familias crecen y mueren, es agonizante. Nuestro castigo por aceptar la magia de un señor demonio es la vida eterna. De esa forma no entras ni al cielo ni al infierno"

 **"¿N-Nuestro?"**

"Si…" Shikasa se puso de pie y solo hasta ahora las chicas notaron lo increíblemente alta que era la peli plata. "Fusión Creada por el Amor de dos mujeres. Fusión Emocional Shikasa Azahara. La autora del libro y también la protectora de la puerta hacia el infierno" Declaro con voz firme.

"E-Eso es imposible, este libro fue escrito hace cientos, tal vez miles de años atrás. Es imposible"

"Como dije, dura por la eternidad" Respondió fríamente. "Ahora saben que les espera. ¡Largo! ¡No tengo nada más que decirles!"

Nadie supo cómo, pero en menos de dos segundos ya estaban fuera de la casa. Como fue que paso? Estaban seguros que estaban encerrados en una habitación en el segundo piso. Y de repente aparecieron delante de la puerta de la mansión.

 **"¡Oye! ¡No nos vamos a ir así! ¡No hasta que nos digas como separarnos! ¡Sabemos que existe una forma! ¡Solo dinos la y nos iremos! ¡Te dejaremos sola! Por favor… no quiero que Natsu y Gray desaparezcan… tampoco quiero olvidar a mi familia…"** Gratsu, la unión de los sentimientos de Natsu y Gray dejo salir una pequeña lágrima que cayó por su rostro.

"Incluso si te digo como, es imposible para ti… no tienes los recursos, ni las herramientas para intentarlos… no tienes por qué desaparecer. Existe una forma de que estos Natsu y Gray no desaparezcan… puedo ayudarte con eso, pero eso sería todo… arriesgas tu existencia, la de tus amigos y la del mundo si intentaras esto…"

 **"¡No me importa! ¡Soy un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡No soy un cobarde que se conforma con algo simple!"**

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, Shikasa salió y miro a los ojosa Gratsu, vio su furia, su determinación, esa mirada… era como ella cuando sus dos mitades se fusionaron.

"Primero debes entrenar, eres una fusión débil. Una verdadera fusión es mucho más fuerte que los dos individuos originales. Cada fusión tiene algo nuevo, una nueva arma, una nueva habilidad. Una fusión forzada apenas puede pelear. Si ninguna de las dos partes trabaja en equipo la fusión fracasara"

Gratsu la miro con ojos llenos de esperanza. **"Quieres decir que vas a…"**

"Sin embargo" Corto. "Para hacer esta locura, se debe tener un corazón libre de cargas. Las emociones negativas y los temores del corazón deben desaparecer. Cada parte debe encargarse del temor de su otra mitad. Librarse de esas emociones es el primer paso"

 **"¿Qué debemos hacer?"** Pregunto sintiéndose entusiasmado de repente.

"Primero, muéstrenme su fuerza actual. Son débiles, no tienen la unión sentimental necesaria para derrotarme. Comparada con una fusión forzada, una fusión emocional esta enlazada por un solo sentimiento. Voy a medir que tan profundo es el lazo que los une" Camino hacia la parte trasera de su caza, donde había un gran campo silvestre libre de obstáculos. "Si pueden vencerme, les diré la forma en que posiblemente puedan separarse. Si pierden, dejaran esa tonta idea de separarse y los obligare a quedarse como mi ayudante _por toda la eternidad"_

Gratsu trago saliva. Por toda la eternidad, eso es mucho tiempo.

"Ahora Gratsu, muéstrame que tan fuerte es el lazo que une a Natsu y Gray. Y hazme ver que la fusión puede ser separada!" Grito alzando los brazos hacia los lados.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del hombre de dos mentes. Sus manos se envolvieron en una fina capa de hielo y su cuerpo fue cubierto por llamas.

 **"Estoy encendido…"**

* * *

 **Bueno, ahí el tercer capítulo.**

 **Si, Shikasa es una fusión. Una fusión emocional. Saben que significa eso? Que oficialmente esta fusión será la primera relación del mismo género que he hecho.**

 **No se angustien, esto no será ni Yaoi ni Yuri. Aunque no digo nada por las interacciones de las chicas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno ya regrese a esta historia así que mejor evitemos hablar y vamos directo al entretenimiento.**

 **Una advertencia. Si no estás al día con el manga de Fairy Tail este capítulo puede contener Spoiler.**

 **Melodiosa: Saludos! Gracias por el review. A ti te enternece ¿Eh? Bueno me alegra romper tus expectativas. Disfruta de esta decepción!**

Natsu hablando/ pensando "Estoy encendido/ _estoy encendido"_

Gray hablando/ pensando **"Cerebro de llama/ _Cerebro de llama"_**

Gratsu hablando/ pensando **"Esto es una fusión/ _esto es una fusión"_**

Persona normal hablando/ pensado "La tarta de fresa me encanta/ _La tarta de fresa me encanta"_

Dragón/Demonio/ hablando/ pensando " **Deja un review humano/ _Deja un review humano"_**

Magia " **Karyū no…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Fairy Tail, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **"Solos y Juntos"**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **"¡Choque de Fusiones! ¡Perder no es una Opción!"**

 **.**

Shikasa salió de su vivienda completamente vestida. Un kimono completamente de color negro. Sobre este kimono lleva un _haori_ sin mangas de color blanco. Un _Obi_ amarrillo amarraba al _haori_ y al kimono. Y zapatos chinos tradicionales muy ligeros y aptos para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas caídas.

Mientras que en medio del gran campo estaba Gratsu de pie esperando a que su contrincante llegara hasta él.

A unos pasos de Gratsu, Erza estaba parada de brazos cruzados. Ella sería la jueza en este duelo.

Lejos de los combatientes, Lucy, Happy, Wendy y Charles se mantenían a raya de pie recortadas contra el muro de la vivienda de la peli plata. A unos pasos más atrás estaba Juvia mirando como una acosadora a Gratsu.

"Voy a repetirlo, para que quede claro, ¿Entendido?" La mujer de cabello plata hablo. Gratsu asintió. "Si yo gano. Desistirás de cualquier forma de separarse y se convertirán en mi acompañante, de por vida"

 **"Y si yo gano. Me dirás la forma en cómo podemos separarnos"**

"Hmpm no es tan simple como eso. Es imposible que una Fusión Inestable pueda ganarle a una Fusión Emocional"

 **"Los magos de Fairy Tail son muy conocido por volver posible lo imposible"**

"Lo siento, pero yo ganare" La peli plata tomo una postura donde su pie derecho iba al frente mientras el otro detrás. Su mano izquierda la llevo a su espalda mientras que con la derecha la mantuvo al frente. "Y solo necesitare de un dedo para lograrlo"

Gratsu sonrió retorcidamente a esta subestimación.

"¿Qué tipo de magia usara ella?" Se preguntó Lucy desde líneas apartadas.

"No lo sé, su perfil en el libro no dice nada sobre su magia. Pero de acuerdo al maestro de Stan Fusión ella es muy fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ¿Van a estar bien?" Wendy se alisto por si alguien necesitaba atención médica después.

"¡Entonces esto es perfecto para Natsu y Gray! ¡Ambos son fuerte combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo!" Happy realmente le vio el lado bueno a la situación.

"Me pregunto si es así…" Respondió Charles cortando sus ánimos. Llamo la atención de los humanos y el gato. "No hay información. No ha mostrado sus habilidades. Es cierto que tiene buena puntería y es un fuerte combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Pero eso no es muy poco? Es imposible que alguien que dice haber vivido por mucho tiempo haya existido tanto con solo esas habilidades"

"Eso significa…" Comenzó Wendy.

"…Que la magia que posee…" Continúo Happy.

"…Decidirá la dirección de la batalla" Termino Lucy.

Erza levanto la mano. "¡Empieza la lucha!" Grito bajando rápidamente la mano.

Gratsu inmediatamente salto al ataque. La tierra bajo sus pies se destrozó por a fuerza de sus pies.

"¡Increíble! ¡Un ataque rápido desde el inicio!" Jadeo Wendy sorprendida por la velocidad del hombre de dos mentes.

Shikasa fácilmente esquivo el puño de Gratsu. se inclinó poniéndose de cuclillas y con un solo dedo levanto la barbilla de este con fa fuerza suficiente como para levantarlo del suelo. Gratsu retrocedió un paso, pero Shikasa no le dio tiempo ni para eso. Rápidamente chasqueo la frente de Gratsu mandándolo a volar sorprendiendo a todos. Gratsu voló y choco contra varios árboles dejando un hilera de destrucción en su camino.

"Con solo su dedo…"

"…Mando a volar a Gratsu"

Lejos de las chicas el azabache rosa se levantaba sobando su barbilla y su frente. **_"Demonios… es muy fuerte/_** _¡Fue porque no estaba concentrado!/ **¡¿YO?! ¡Quien se lanzó imprudentemente al ataque fuiste tú!/** ¡No íbamos a conseguir nada si nos quedamos quietos"_

Inmediatamente el dolor de cabeza regreso. Dentro de su espacio metal, ambos magos elementales se miraron a los ojos. Fue Gray quien comenzó a hablar.

 ** _"Mira, los dos queremos separarnos. Pero no conseguiremos nada si no podemos trabajar… en e… equi…"_** Dios maldición, es tan difícil decir la palabra que hasta raspa su garganta.

 _"Equipo"_

 ** _"Si eso. Vamos a ver lo que sabemos"_**

 _"¿Qué necesitamos saber? ¡Solo hay que ganar!"_

 ** _"¡Idiota! Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. No, mejor dicho, es casi imposible hacerlo"_**

 _"¿Te estas rindiendo ya? ¡Cobarde! ¡La pelea apenas comienza y ya te estas echando para atrás!"_

 ** _"¡No me estoy rindiendo estúpido! Solo hay que pensar cuidadosamente la situación"_**

 _"Entonces tu piensa en algo. Yo voy a pelear de verdad. Tomare el control"_

 ** _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye espera!"_**

Llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de Gratsu y su marca de gremio en el hombro se ilumino con el color rojo. "Voy a vencerla en menos de un minuto; no, menos que eso" Trono sus nudillos con una sonrisa salvaje. "Heh, ¿Qué se necesita saber? Es fuerte, entones solo voy a golpearla con mucha más fuerza. Estoy encendido"

Sus puños concentraron una gran cantidad de llamas que bailaban en su puño casi de forma hipnotizante.

En un instante Gratsu salió disparado contra la peli plata que sonrió con diversión al verlo venir. Natsu en control del cuerpo le dio un puñetazo cargado de poderosas llamas. Sin embargo con solo un dedo la mujer Fusión desvió su puño contra el suelo. El daño fue masivo dejando un enorme cráter y un poco de la roca se fundió.

Gratsu, las chicas y los gatos miraron incrédulos el despliegue de poder de un simple hechizo del caza dragones.

"Que no te sorprenda. Eres una Fusión, incluso para alguien inestable supongo que el poder mágico de los dos individuos hace cualquier ataque más fuerte, es como si tuviera el doble de poder" Instruyo la peli plata.

Gratsu salió de su sorpresa rápidamente volteando a ver a la Fusión mayor. Le dio una patada envuelta en llamas que la mujer esquivo fácilmente haciéndose a un lado.

Natsu se lanzó dando puñetazos rápidos que eran interceptados por los dedos agiles de la fusión mayor. Hincho sus mejillas al tomar una gran bocanada de aire. "¡Karyū no Hōkō!" (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)

"¡HAHA!" Increíblemente la peli plata movió su brazo hacia un lado y la presión del aire aniquilo por completo el rugido de Natsu apagando sus llamas.

"No lo creo…"

"Apago su rugido solo moviendo su mano" Jadeo en estado de shock Wendy.

"¿Habrá sido su magia o quizá… Solo la presión del aire basto para apagar las llamas?" Erza miro sorprendida a la mujer. Se necesita de una gran, GRAN fuerza como para hacer eso.

"Realmente…" Comenzó con un suspiro la Fusión femenina. "Creíste que una Fusión Forzada podría contra la fuerza que una a una Fusión Emocional como yo ¿Eh? ¿Vas en serio? Gratsu… Fusión creada por ira y desconfianza. Quería probar el poder de la segunda Fusión que este mundo tiene. Pero parece que no es la gran cosa" Se burló.

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" En furia Natsu corrió hacia la peli plata con su puño llameante.

"Como si alguien que no puede trabajar en equipo con su otra mitad pudiera vencerme. Ustedes…" Se movió tan rápido que parecía un borrón. Le dio una fuerte patada a Gratsu sacándole el aire de los pulmones. "¡…Si no trabajan juntos!" Siguió con un ataque consecutivo de puñetazos por todo el cuerpo. "¡…Nunca estarán a mi altura!" Con un último golpe en la mejilla mando a volar a Gratsu a chocar contra los árboles.

"¡Natsu! ¡Gray!"

"¡Resiste Natsu!"

"Mierda… realmente sus golpes tienen mucho poder" Gratsu se levantó con sangre cayendo de la comisura de sus labios.

"¿Mucho poder? ¿Crees que he dado mi máximo poder? No recuerdo en ningún momento mostrarte mi verdadero poder. Esto no es nada más que mi fuerza básica" Respondió la fusión femenina. Lo escucho desde tan lejos? La peli plata se inclinó un poco, presionando su pie contra el suelo. Parecía como si tomase la posición para iniciar una maratón. "Voy a mostrarte solo un poco de mi fuerza verdadera…"

Salió despegada del suelo dejando un cráter en el lugar donde estaban sus pies. La velocidad con la que recorrió todo el camino hasta Gratsu fue demasiada. Tacleo con mucha fuerza mandando a volar a Gratsu más profundamente en el bosque.

"¡Gratsu!"

 **"¿Quién eres?"** Esta persona no podía ver humana.

 **Insertar Canción | Más Fuerte que Tú | Steven Universe |**

La mujer fusionada rio entre dientes. Tomándose completamente un juego este combate decisión jugar un poco. **" Mi nombre es Shikasa. Fusionada. Y nunca perderé una batalla con alguien como tú, porque soy mucho mejor. Y cada parte de mi dice patéalo" **

Su canto molesto a Gratsu. Que acaso esto era un juego para ella?! Se levantó rápidamente a atacar.

 **"¡Vamos intenta golpearme si es que puedes!" ** El azabache rosa lanzo un puñetazo hacia la cara de la peli plata. Esta lo esquivo saltando hacia adelante rodando sobre su espada, el puño choco contra el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para romper un poco el suelo. **"¿Qué no ves que esta batalla es en serio?"**

 **"Puedo ver el odio que te causa eso. Solos y perdidos yo lo entiendo"** La fusión femenina salto hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeada por Gratsu. Parándose en una mano salto hacia tras con saltos mortales consecutivos. **"No destruirás lo que tenemos. Juntas por siempre así estaremos. Si tus separas nos uniremos"**

 **"Y siempre seremos mejores que tu" ** Se levantó con una sonrisa divertida levantando su pierna derecha para una patada justo en la cara de Gratsu. Pero este lo esquivo y después le dio un puñetazo, que Shikasa también esquivo. **"Porque estoy hecha de A-A-A-Amor"**

 **"A-A-A-Amor"**

Un segundo puñetazo vino, pero Shikasa salto parándose en el brazo extendido para dar una patada en el pecho de Gratsu, pero este fue más rápido y lanzo a la peli plata con su brazo.

 **"A-A-A-Amor"**

La fusión femenina cayó de pie con delicadeza, no afectada por ser lanzada. Sonrió con diversión y le hiso un gesto de "Ven aquí" al Gratsu, retándolo a venir.

 **"A-A-A-Amor. A-A-A-Amor. A-A-A-Amor"**

"Está cantado mientras pelea…"

"Increíble… Ni siquiera Erza puede hacer eso"

"Yo… nunca intente cantar y pelear a la vez" Admitió la pelirroja.

Cosa que cumplió el mago de fuego y hielo, lanzándose dando patadas y puñetazos contra la peli plata que los esquivaba, y si no los esquivaba los resabia sin que estos le hicieran daño. La fusión masculina gruño y en un rápido movimiento tomo el brazo de Shikasa y la lanzo contra un árbol.

El choque provoco una pequeña pantalla de humo. De la cual salió Shikasa dando saltos de resorte con sus brazos. Ella pisoteo fuertemente el suelo creando un cráter en su pie y se lanzó para envestir al azabache rosa. **"Esto es lo que somos, esta es quien soy yo"**

 **"Y si crees detenerme eso es un grave error. No importa cuánto intentes, nunca ganaras"** El puño derecho de Gratsu se prendió en llamas mientras que el puño izquierdo se rodeó de hielo. Ambos chocaron sus puños. Uno tras otro, chocaron y chocaron. **"Vamos intenta golpearme si es que puedes. ¿No ves que esta batalla es en serio?"**

 **"Sé que piensas que no soy una guerrera, porque no sabes de verdad de que estoy hecha" ** En un rápido movimiento Shikasa golpeo el pecho de Gratsu mandándolo a volar. **"Yo soy mucho más que dos personas. Todo lo mejor de cada una lo soy/ Yo soy su furia/ ** Soy su paciencia/ **Soy una conversación"**

 **"Estoy hecha de A-A-A-Amor"**

 **"A-A-A-Amor"**

 **"A-A-A-Amor"**

 **"Y soy más fuerte que tu"**

**"A-A-A-Amor"**

Natsu y Gray no se rendirían tan fácilmente. Se levantaron con su poder mágico agitándose como un tsunami que chocaría contra la costa. Pero Shikasa fue más rápida y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. Este cayo sujetándose el área dañada. Se quedó ahí por un rato.

 **"Y soy más fuerte que tú" ** Termino su canción mirando con lastima a la supuesta fusión de este nuevo mundo.

 **Fin de la Canción | Más Fuerte que Tú | Steven Universe |**

Los ojos de la peli plata se convirtieron en fríos orbes oscuros. Casi parecía que miraba con lastima a los integrantes de Gratsu. "Soy fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que todos ustedes" Dijo volteando la mirada hacia las compañeras de la fusión masculina. "Extremadamente fuerte. He vivido por cientos de años, puedo vencer en una guerra incluso si estoy sola. Ustedes son incompetentes o simples cobardes. Que patético. Pueden lamentarse todo lo que quieran, pero no van a derrotarme. ¿Saben porque? Porque son débiles. ¿Por qué son débiles? Es porque les falta… amor" Camino hasta tomar a Gratsu por el cuello. "Pueden sentarse por ahí, chuparse el dedo para lo que me importa. Una Fusión Forzada como ustedes solo pueden esperar mil años para estar si quiera a la altura de mi talón"

Lo dejo tirado, ya no era necesario seguir peleando con esta vergüenza para la fusión. Su debilidad era tanta que casi la hace sentirse patética al ver una fusión como ellos. No fue su culpa. Fue la de ellos por ser tercos y no trabajar en equipo. Ese lazo que decían que tenían parece que no era tan fuerte, solo fue pura aladrería.

 **"¿A quién le dijiste que debe esperar mil años?"**

Los ojos de la fusión femenina se abrieron de golpe.

 **"¡Karyū Meiku: Tekken!"** (Creación del Dragón de Fuego: Puño de Hierro)

Un blindado, puño enfundado por un guantelete de hielo envuelto en llamas se estrelló contra la cara de la fusión femenina. El poder del ataque fue suficiente para mandar a la peli plata al otro lado del campo de batalla destruyendo el suelo y chocando contra árboles en su camino.

Sus amigos sonrieron enormemente. "¡Se levantó!" Gritaron en júbilo.

De entre todo el polvo la peli plata se levantó con una mínima lesión en su mejilla. Pero fuera de eso se encontraba perfectamente bien. "Impresionante… estas comenzando a trabajar en equipo ¿Eh? Bueno eso significa… ¡Que puedo ir con mi fuerza al máximo!"

Salto hasta quedar por encima del azabache rosa, alzo la pierna y los ataco con una patada de hacha. La fusión masculina actuó rápido y salto fuera del alcance de la peli plata. Como su ataque fallo su pie choco contra el suelo.

¡BAM!

La tierra se destrozó justo debajo de la peli plata, el enorme cráter se extendió en un diámetro de hasta 10 metros a lo mucho, y un pequeño terremoto sacudió a las personas en líneas laterales. Las rocas y el polvo no dejaban ver a la peli plata. Pero los magos miraban incrédulos la fuera bruta de la fusión femenina.

"Que…"

"¡…Que fuerza más monstruosa!"

Dentro del a mente de Gratsu.

 ** _"Creo que finalmente lo entiendo"_** Volteo a ver al peli rosa. **_"Natsu, ahora es nuestro turno de atacar"_**

 _"¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Te tardaste mucho en pensar en algo!"_

 ** _"Alguien tiene que ser el cerebro aquí y es obvio que tú no eres el mejor para eso"_**

 _"¡Argh como sea! ¡¿Y bien?! ¿Cuál es tu idea?"_

El azabache sonrió. **_"Tú la atacas con todo y yo me encargare de mejorar cada uno de tus ataques"_**

 _"¿Cómo lo que hicimos hace rato?"_

 ** _"Si, pero esa solo fue una prueba. Ahora que se que puedo actuar mientras atacas se me ocurren muchas y mejores ideas para atacar. No te contengas, cualquier cosa que hagas voy a mejorarla"_**

 _"Sera mejor que funcione"_

 ** _"Heh créeme funcionara. Después de todo…"_** Comenzó.

Natsu también sonrió salvajemente. _"…Entre fuego y hielo"_

 **"¡Nada puede interponérsenos!"** Grito Gratsu saltando hacia la peli plata con su pie envuelto en feroces llamas y una armadura de hielo. **"¡Karyū Meiku: Kagitsume!"** (Creación del Dragón de Fuego: Garra)

"He… ¡Creo que jamás me alcanzaras!" Salto sobre la cabeza del azabache rosa evitando su ataque. No se detuvo ahí siguió saltando acrobáticamente hacia atrás. Gratsu no se quedó quieto, continuo su ataque lanzando patadas laterales, de hacha y muchas más para golpearla pero en todos los ataques Shikasa los esquiva saltando fuera de su alcance.

Erza entrecerró los ojos. "Esta mujer…"

"Salta por el aire como si fuera una mariposa" Jadeo Wendy.

La peli plata alzo su pierna hacia el aire confundiendo a Gratsu. **"¿Qué está haciendo?"** Ambos magos se rodearon de viento rosa, Shikasa bailo alrededor de Gratsu tomándolo de las manos girando y bailando para después lanzarlo en la dirección contraria formando un corazón.

"¿Burlo a Gratsu?"

"Cambio por completo su forma de atacar" Dijo Erza llamando la atención de sus compañeras y gatos. "Parece más delicada que antes. Ahora pereciera que está jugando con Gratsu"

 **"¿Qué clase de técnica acaba de realizar?"**

"¡Haha! ¡La pelea apenas comienza!" Desapareció de su lugar sorprendiendo a los magos. Apareció corriendo hacia Gratsu con gran velocidad creando corrientes de aire a su alrededor. Comenzó a correr alrededor de Gratsu y no dejándole salida. Las fuertes corrientes de viento se hicieron demasiado fuertes. **"¡Fūjin no Mai!"** (Danza del Viento)

Desaprecio y reapareció atrás de Gratsu. Volvió a desaparecer. Girando a su al redor confundió a Gratsu por su gran velocidad. El poder de las corrientes de aire creo un torbellino que mando a volar hacia el cielo al azabache rosa.

 **"¡Whoaaa!"** Estando en el aire la peli plata apareció frente a Gratsu. La siguiente cosa que Gratsu supo es que una fuerza invisible lo golpeó en la espalda, creando una onda de choque todavía perceptible y lo envió en el aire y el mago de hielo y fuego sólo podía gritar de dolor, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo de repente se estrelló en el estómago de Gratsu y lo envió de nuevo a volar, pero un segundo después, fue una vez más atacado por algo que ni él podía ver.

"¡Gratsu!"

"¿Su magia es Magia de Viento?" Pregunto en estado de shock la caza dragones del cielo.

"No" Contesto Erza siguiendo con la mirada el ataque de la peli plata. Sin despegar su vista de la batalla continúo hablando. "El cambio en su forma de pelear fue demasiado drástico. Y ahora está atacando por pura velocidad. Mientras que antes peleaba con una fuerza monstruosa"

 _"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡Se mueve demasiado rápido!"_

 ** _"¿Acaso no lo has notado?"_**

 _"¡¿Qué cosa?!"_

 ** _"Este cambio tan drástico en su forma de pelear. Cambiar fuerza monstruosa por una velocidad monstruosa"_**

"Además ella es una fusión. Creada a partir de la unión de dos personas" Continuo Erza.

 ** _"Ella es dos personas en una. Así que…"_**

"Una de ellas debe ser extremadamente fuerte…"

 ** _"…Mientras que la otra debe ser extremadamente rápida"_**

Ahora Natsu entendió. Dos personas, unidas en una fusión. Como la forma en como él puede usar el fuego para crear cosas o la forma en como Gray ahora puede hacer hielo que se mueve. Pero como atacarla cuando no pueden ni moverse.

 ** _"De eso me encargo yo. Sé cómo pelear contra alguien que se mueve muy rápido"_** Respondió a su pregunta el azabache recordando su pelea contra Racer de Oración Seis. **_"Ahora tomare el control, ¡Natsu apóyame con fuego!"_**

 _"¡Ah Claro!"_

Aun siendo golpeado como nunca antes. El cuerpo del Gratsu tuvo un leve cambió. Se tornó azul la marca de gremio en su pecho y una neblina fría envolvía su cuerpo. **_"Usando como base la Cuchilla de Hielo: Danza de Siete Cortes…"_**

En su cuerpo una armadura de hielo apareció y de esta hojas de hielo salieron desde sus hombros, sus codos, su espalda, sus rodillas, pies y en sus manos protectores con garras de hielo.

 ** _"Más la Espada Cuerdo del Dragón de Fuego de Natsu…"_** El cuerpo se prendió en llamas, pero a pesar de eso el hielo no se derritió.

"Buena defensa…" Shikasa dejo de atacar en cuanto vio las hojas de hielo salir de la armadura de Gratsu. Supuso que esa es una forma de evitar que lo ataque. Pero es una lástima que solo era hielo. En cuanto envolvió su cuerpo en llamas se lo pensó dos veces antes de ir al ataque.

 **"¡Esto es lo que pueden hacer los magos de Fairy Tail cuando trabajan en equipo, maldita! ¡Karyū Meiku: Gurēto Torunēdo!"** (Creación del Dragón de Fuego: Mega Tornado) Junto sus brazos y con las garras de hielo y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro a una increíble velocidad. Las llamas que lo envolvían solo hicieron el ataque más devastador.

El devastador ataques arraso con el terreno donde estaban. En su camino hacia la peli plata esta sonrió. "Eso es lo que quería… Trabajo en equipo. Felicidades, pero no me vencerán con eso" Levanto su mano hacia el cielo. **"Hebunzu Taimu"** (Heaven's Time/ Tiempo Celestial) chasqueo los dedos e inmediatamente el tiempo mismo fue detenido.

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver el tornado de fuego y hielo a meras pulgadas de distancia de su cara. Pero sonrió y camino tranquilamente pasando de largo el tornado. Se alejó lo suficiente y volvió a chasquear los dedos.

¡BOOM!

La explosión después del ataque de Gratsu fue inmensa! Probablemente varias hectáreas del bosque han desaparecido. Pero aun si, Shikasa estaba completamente ilesa lejos de toda esa destrucción.

Los ojos de Gratsu se abrieron enormemente. **"¡¿Qué?! Nuestro ataque… ni siquiera vi cuando lo esquivo…"**

Wendy reacciono rápido. "¡Natsu-san, Gray-san esa es su magia! ¡Es como con aquella soldado de Alverez, Dimaria!"

"¿Hoh? Así que se han enfrentado a otra ama del tiempo ¿Eh? Interesante" La peli plata camino tranquilamente ignorando la casaca de malas palabras que salían de la boca de la fusión masculina. "Pero es muy interesante… Que una fusión inestable me haya obligado a usar mi magia. Merecen un trato justo por esa hazaña. **Hebunzu Taimu"** (Heaven's Time/ Tiempo Celestial) chasqueo los dedos y una vez más inmediatamente el tiempo fue detenido.

Shikasa sonrió. _"Fueron buenos adversarios, no recordaba la emoción de la batalla desde hace mucho tiempo"_

 ** _"Nosotras somos diferentes a esta fusión recién nacida. Tenemos siglos de experiencia. No exista nadie que tengo más experiencia que nosotras"_**

 _"Pero aun así… Se siente agradable volver a hablar con las personas, casi olvido lo que es una conversación, conocer nuevas personas y estar juntos divirtiéndonos"_

 ** _"Las fusiones debemos existir solo acompañadas por nuestra otra mitad. Estos dos… sin duda tendrán que acostumbrarse… porque no existe manera en que puedan ganarnos, no en nuestro mundo sin tiempo"_**

"Fuiste un gran oponente. Pero aquí acaba todo" Levanto su mano y un orbe blanco con rayos a su alrededor.

El orbe estuvo cerca de tocar a Gratsu. Pero en el último momento este se movió y le dio un puñetazo con su guantelete de hielo rodeado de fuego.

"¡¿Pero qué?!" Voló chocando contra la tierra creando una explosión de humo y tierra. _"Ellos… ¿Rompieron el Tiempo Celestial?"_

 ** _"¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nunca antes lo ha hecho!"_**

 **"¿Por qué pareces sorprendida? No es como si una Fusión, ¡No pueda contra otra Fusión!"**

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cómo fue que rompieron mi Tiempo Celestial?!" Exigio.

 **"No rompimos nada, el tiempo sigue detenido"**

Fue ahí que Shikasa noto a las chicas congeladas y la explosión de ataque anterior aún seguía ahí. "¿Entonces cómo?"

 **"No eres la primera adversaria que controla el tiempo contra la que nos hemos enfrentado…"** De parte de Gray recordó a Ultear y de parte de Natsu recordó a Dimaria. **"Tú misma lo dijiste ¿No? La fusión incrementa el poder de las dos partes que la integran. Entonces con mi poder aumentado ¿Te parece sorprendente que _Congelara el Tiempo?"_**

 _"Ellos…"_

 ** _"¡Son más interesantes de lo que pensamos!"_**

Una mirada más de cerca de Gratsu y se dio cuenta de algo. La mitad derecha de su cuerpo tenia marcas negras. Mientras que la otra mitad tenia escamas rojas. Las llamas estallaron desde el cuerpo de Gratsu. La peli plata miro boquiabierta la figura que las llamas crearon.

Una entidad echa de fuego puro apareció desde un tornado de fuego este tomo en sus manos a Gratsu y lo aventó al aire girando sobre sí mismo rodeado de fuertes y feroces llamas en los pies de Gratsu una esfera de llamas comprimidas apareció. **"¡Ryūma no Sutōmu!"** (Tormenta del Demonio Dragón)

Increíblemente Gratsu pateo la pelota de llamas como si jugase futbol. La pelota de llamas salió disparada con gran poder hacia la peli plata paralizada de repente. Jadeo en estado de shock. Porque no se podía mover? Bajo su mirada y se encontró con sus pies congelados al suelo. En sus ojos el reflejo de la esfera en llamas se acercaba cada vez más.

Los ojos de las chicas en líneas laterales se abrieron en estado de shock al ver una segunda explosión salir de la nada no muy lejos de ellas.

"¡¿Una explosión desde una dirección inesperada?! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!" Chillo Lucy haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su falda abajo por las fuertes corrientes de aire.

"¡Pero si acaban de decir que esa mujer podía detener el tiempo!" Contrarresto la maga pelirroja.

Desde la distancia. Shikasa se levantó con sus ropas hechas girones y algunas partes se estaban quemando. Chasqueo la lengua y se quitó la ropa dejando ver un traje ceñido al cuerpo bajo ese kimono.

 **"Eres una maga que usa magia de tiempo ¿Cierto? Sin duda tu magia es increíble. Pero yo lo soy más. Ya vi tu verdadera fuerza"**

Contrariamente a lo que pensaban que sería la reacción de la peli plata, esta se rio entre dientes. "Eres sorprendente. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedes ganarme. Solo he usado un hechizo de mi magia verdadera. Yo no he vivido cientos de años solo para que una Fusión novata venga a pelear conmigo"

 **"Heh supongo que te sorprendimos"**

"Dime una cosa, ¿Alguna vez has oído como suena el aleteo de un ángel?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa que ocultaba algo.

 **"¿Huh?"**

"Te lo mostrare entonces" Desde la espalda de la peli plata tres pares de alas de ángel salieron elevando a la fusión femenina a los cielos. Las plumas brillantes que caían le daban un aire mucho más divino y los demás solo podían ver en estado de shock esta transformación. **"¡Goddo Nōzu!"** (Alas Celestiales)

Junto los brazos elevándolos al cielo y entre sus dedos una esfera de poder mágico puro de color blanco y rodeado de rayos apareció. Lanzo la esfera de energía contra Gratsu.

¡BOOM!

El poder mágico de la peli plata se disparó hasta las nubes. Creando un pilar de consumió a la fusión de Natsu y Gray.

"¡Muchachos!"

"¡Gratsu-san!"

"¡Natsu!"

"¡Gray!"

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. Donde estaba? No sentía nada. Ni los brazos, ni las piernas, intento mover su cabeza pero parecía que estaba sujeta a algo. Cuando finalmente pudo recobrar las sensaciones de su cuerpo casi grita porque, joder es muy doloroso! Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si recibiera una sacudida. El dolo solo puede ser comparado al de aquella vez cuando Ultear abrió su Segundo Origen. Mierda es muy doloroso!

"Aquellos que comparten entre si se llaman *Amigo*, aquellos que compiten entre si se llaman *Rivales* y los que hacen ambos son *Mejores amigo* niños interesantes"

Que era esa voz? Femenina se escuchó en primer momento.

"¡No estamos hablando de su relación! No puedes simplemente decir que ahora te pertenecen"

Eh quien era esta segunda voz? Que ruidosa lo único que quieren es dormir. Dormir y no despertar nunca. Es mucho pedir?

"Lo siento pero hicimos un trato, quien gane pues gana. Y yo gane, ahora me pertenecen"

Hey que es eso de pertenecer a alguien. Estaban hablando de ellos? Como si algunas pertenecieran a alguien! No son la propiedad de nadie, ni el juguete de nadie. Ellos son su propia persona.

"Hicimos un trato, si me ganaban, los ayudaba, si perdían, ellos me pertenecerían"

"¡Pero no puedes decirnos que nos vayamos!"

"Puedo hacerlo, esta es mi propiedad, aún no he olvidado que entraron sin mi permiso. Son de Fairy Tail ¿No? Puedo presentar una queja, aunque no lo creas mi negocio de exorcista es muy famoso a nivel continental. Si me lo propongo puedo hacer que Fairy Tail sea disuelto"

"¡No te atreverías…!"

De que estas hablando estas voces? Irse? El gremio disuelto? No! Natsu no quiere que sea disuelto! Fairy Tail es su casa! Ahí está su familia! Si ellos no están que le queda? Lentamente Gratsu abrió los ojos. Había un ventilador en el cielo falso girando dando un aire agradable.

Se levantó y miro a su cuerpo. Se dio cuenta de las vendas que cubren la mayoría de su cuerpo y también de que no tiene su bufanda, estuvo a punto de entrar en un frenesí por recuperar su preciada bufanda cuando se dio cuenta que esta estaba doblada asiento de almohada improvisada. Miro la frazada que lo cubría, en realidad era la frazada que Erza había "Prestado" de aquel hotel pero ahora está desgastado.

Los gritos se escuchaban aun. Provenía del cuarto de al lado. Sintiendo que sus pies no estaban listos para continuar moviéndose. Pero aun así siguió caminando. Paso por una ventana y se dio cuenta que era de noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado durmiendo? Si llegaron a esta casa en la mañana.

"¡Son nuestros amigos! ¡Si algo les pasa yo… yo no sé lo que haría!"

"Hmpm has lo normal. Llora y lamenta lo sucedido, así funciona el mundo"

"¡Eso es muy desagradable!"

"¡Aye!"

 **"¿Qué están haciendo todos?"** Pregunto al ver a Erza y Shikasa a punto de matarse. A Lucy consolando a una Wendy que lloraba junto a Charles y Happy.

"¡Natsu!" Happy no perdió tiempo y se fue a abrazar a su amigo. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien!"

 **"Hey tranquilo amigo… no estoy muerto"**

"Nop, tienes mucha suerte de no estar muerto" Shikasa hablo de forma cortante, lo que le gano otra mirada fulminante de Erza.

 **"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?"**

"Bueno… el último ataque que te lancé era un ataque sagrado. Utilizado para extinguir a los demonios y la mitad de tu cuerpo era la de un demonio. ¿Debo seguir hablando?" No, no era necesario. Se sabe el punto que quiere dar a entender. "Pero dejando eso de lado… ¡Felicidades! ¡Ahora eres mi compañero por toda la eternidad!"

"¡No, no lo es!" Gruño Erza.

"Oh querida… ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo con mis términos y yo con los suyos. Ambos podíamos perder algo de gran valor"

"¿Qué pudiste perder que sea semejante a que Natsu y Gray desaparezcan?"

"Pues veamos… el mundo iba a ser destruido, la humanidad llegaría a su extinción. Y yo seria la única viva en este mundo donde seria torturada día y noche sin esperanzas de que alguien me rescate"

.

.

.

.

.

"Cuando lo pones así… es algo tétrico"

"Créeme que eso solo es el lado bueno"

"¡¿El lado bueno?!"

 **"Pero… ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Yo soy un mago de Fairy Tail, pertenezco a nadie! Y tu no puedes obligarme a quedarme"**

"Oh sí que puedo. Tu orgullo no puede permitírtelo. Perdiste contra no una, sino contra dos chicas. ¿Realmente son hombres? ¿Dejaran que unas chicas los humillen así? Debí suponerlo, los hombres piensan que son taaaan fuertes que no necesitan medir su fuerza contra una mujer. Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás, perdiste. No te ayudare, mucho mejor para mí y el mundo. Vamos a empezar mañana con tu trabajo. Ya que hoy es domingo y perdí mi último día libre hasta el próximo fin de semana. Tu Gratsu eres ahora mi asistente de por vida. No puedes regresar a tu gremio, despídete de tus amigas. Te recomendaría comenzar a empacar tus cosas pronto porque no tengo nada de ropa que pueda quedarle a un tipo tan grande como tú. Tengo una habitación extra en el ático, puedes quedarte ahí"

.

.

.

.

"¿Hay algo que no entendiste?"

 **"Estas bromeando conmigo ¿Verdad? Dime que estas bromeando"**

"Nop, estoy siendo muy seria. Bueno tus amigas pueden quedarse aquí solo esta noche pero para mañana las quiero fuera de mi vivienda, fuera de mi terreno y fuera de mi cuidad"

 **"¿Qué clase de demonio eres tu…?"**

"Oh querido, lo entiendes mal. Yo no soy un demonio. Soy un ángel" Termino con una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

 _"No te pareces en nada a un ángel…"_ Pensaron todos.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo.**

 **Ah y ojo. Aparentemente a nadie s ele notifico que publique el capítulo 22 de "El estudiante del mago de hielo"**

 **No sé por qué paso eso. Y espero que no pase lo mismo con este capítulo. Pero solo espero que haya sido un problema de una sola ocasión.**

 **Tiempo Celestial.**

 **Alas Celestiales.**

 **Tormenta del Demonio Dragón.**

 **Si quieren ver como son estos nuevos ataques que aparecieron en el capítulo pueden ir a mi página de Facebook a ver estos increíbles ataques. No olviden dejar un pulgar arriba.**

 **Y recuerden que si no dejan un review voy a morir…**


End file.
